flames too hard to extinguish
by damowatling
Summary: This is my first NaLi fan fiction. This is a what if story for what could have happened if natsu went on the S class quest with elfman, mirajane and lisanna. made up characters and on going twists to behold :D (Natsu x Lisanna)
1. Chapter 1

Flames too hard to extinguish

Chapter one

Lisanna didn't think about what she was going to do next as she walked slowly towards her older brother. Who now had the mind of a blood thirsty beast. "Elf-niichan, what's the matter? It's your little sister Lisanna have you forgotten Mira-nee too? Come let's go home Elf-niichan" But little did Lisanna know a dark end approached began to approach. The beast that was once her beloved older brother let out a ferocious roar and raised his monstrous claw aiming it for Lisanna. Death seemed a certainty or did it?

"Lisanna watch out" screamed the dragon slayer as he dived into her pushing her out of deaths way. Lisanna looked in shock as she narrowly escaped death "Natsu you're here" she said as tears began to form in her eyes. The beast now enraged for missing its prey, proceeded to launch another attack its fist clenched charging towards the pair. "Leave this to me Lisanna. Karyū no Tekken" the dragon slayer roared. Natsu's fist of the fire dragon met with the beast's mighty blow grounding the attack to a halt. The beast was now even angrier as his prey was able to match his strength. "Mirajane get Lisanna and yourself away from here I can handle this eyesore" "Natsu what about you!?" Mirajane questioned in terror. "I'll be fine just get yourself and Lisanna somewhere safe remember I'm the son of a dragon" Natsu grinned, as he crashed both his fists into each other preparing for battle. Mirajane knowing she didn't have a choice in the matter simply nodded and retreated from the battlefield. "Elfman i'm sorry I don't know if you're in there or not but I WON'T LET YOU HARM LISANNA!" Natsu focused his power as he brought the flames from within him to the surface summoning them through his throat. "Try this you monster Karyū no Hōkō" Natsu fired his breath blast emitting a burst of several flames engulfing the beast. Natsu stared at the beast in astonishment in how it had endured his roar of the fire dragon with not even a scratch to mark the attack. The beast's eyes glowed an even darker purple seeking nothing more than the fire dragon slayers blood. The beast kicked Natsu causing the slayer to crash through a few tree's however, Natsu wasn't finished yet not by a long shot. Natsu recovered from his shock and used the force of the beasts kick to his advantage. Using his feet now ignited he ricocheted off the last tree using his feet as accelerates to reinforce his assault he had planned. Natsu was infused with rage "Take this Karyū no Kenkaku" Natsu's entire body became engulfed with flames as he shot towards his opponent like an arrow with the force of a mighty sword" However, this was merely a pesky fly to the creature. It retaliated by sending Natsu soaring into the air. As he ascended higher and higher, he decided to unleash everything he had within him. "With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand. When you combine the flames together FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME ! Natsu hurled his concentrated sphere of flames straight at the giant which threatened the strauss siblings. This impact caused an of explosion of high magnitude creating a ginourmous cloud of smoke. Natsu panted as he attempted to recover from his loss of magic power. He was then crushed by the beasts terrifying foot smashing him into the depths of the earth. "NATSU! Lisanna screamed as she witnessed slayer be crushed.


	2. Chapter 2 do or die

Chapter two Do or die

Natsu tried with all of his might to remain conscious as he heard the screams of the white haired girl call out for him. Natsu had images of his loved ones rush through his head. Then Natsu thought of Lisanna he had to protect her. He promised her. He can't give up now if he does it's all over HE WON'T LET LISANNA DIE! Natsu now enraged to the highest degree surged with magic power it coursed through his veins at unbelievable speed. "Natsu! Mira-nee he's" Lisanna said through tearful eyes beginning to lose hope. "Lisanna look!" Lisanna reverted back to the location to which the one she loved was being crushed but then she saw it movement the beasts horrendous foot was being lifted slightly but there was something strange underneath it. Natsu full of rage threw the beast off him with ease he knew something was different his strength had doubled no tripled what is the power he thought to himself. Mirajane and Lisanna both gazed at Natsu his body now engulfed within not normal flames but yes gold flames! "Lisanna I think I have heard of this form. Yes I'm certain of it Natsu has unlocked his true power it's called dragon force!" Both Mirajane and Lisanna gazed in astonishment at Natsu's new awakened power. Natsu looked over to Lisanna whose face was flooded with tears seeing her pink haired friend was alive. However, Natsu only saw the tears causing his destructive power to ascend to the skies above. The dragon slayer roared with anger " YOU MADE LISANNA CRY!" Natsu charged the beast with no hesitation. The monster slashed at the ground but Natsu predicted the beasts move and jumped onto its arm ascending up it with tremendous speed. "Karyū no Tekken" Natsu's fist was encased with flames of emotion as it collided towards the beasts face for the first time the beast roared in pain he was actually doing damage now. Landing back onto the ground, Natsu wasted no time in charging the beast with his new awakened dragon slayer art. A fiery magic circle appeared beneath him summoning the golden flames which now surrounded his body. And just like that he was travelling faster than a speeding bullet "Full magic release. Dragon slayer hidden technique phosphorescent form CRIMSON PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu darted straight towards the beast at terrific speed causing it to hit the ground at a massive magnitude the beast was defeated! A glowing light suddenly surrounded its body as it began to regress and shrink until it was the size of a human. Elfman was now lying on the floor unconscious. Lisanna saw Natsu's body descending to the ground she ran towards his crash site. Inches to the ground she dived and caught him. Embracing him within her arms she gazed upon him happily. Tears rushed from her eyes once he gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm so glad your safe" and with that said he fell unconscious. "Mira-nee help!" Lisanna screamed. At first Mirajane didn't hear her she was still processing what had happened Natsu had followed them on their S class quest obviously through jealousy and not only saved her own and her sisters life but also brought forth enough power to take down that tremendous evil that herself an S class mage couldn't defeat. "MIRA-NEE!" This time Mirajane heard her loud and clear and rushed to her sister's aid. "He's not opening his eyes" Lisanna exclaimed through tears. "It's okay Lisanna he is just unconscious we should get him back to the guild" Lisanna nodded "I'll take elfman you get Natsu" Lisanna picked up Natsu and both Strauss sisters placed the dragon slayer and exhausted Elfman in the back of the carriage. "It's a good thing Natsu is knocked out otherwise he would only feel the wrath of his motion sickness ! Mirajane and Lisanna laughed together it was over.


	3. Chapter 3 an unexpected revelation

Chapter 3 an unexpected revelation

After they returned to fairy tail Lisanna and Mirajane took Natsu and Elfman straight to the infirmary to allow them to recuperate. Lisanna didn't want to leave Natsu but master Makarov insisted he will be okay and needs his rest. Elfman bolted upright drenched in sweat as he screamed out the name of his sister until he realised he wasn't in a land of wreckage but in a hospital bed covered in bandages he couldn't remember anything. Then it hit him LISANNA was she okay? The last memory he had before he lost control of his body to the beast was his claw inches from Lisanna. He burst into tears fearing the worst. "Now now Elfman there is no need to worry your sister is fine". Recognising that voice all too well he turned round. "Master Makarov!" "It's true that you were taken over by the mind of a beast but your sister is completely fine" Makarov explained with a huge smile on his face. Elfman with confusion all over his face said "Master, what happened where is Lisanna ?" "Lisanna is down stairs helping Mirajane in the bar they're alive thanks to the man next to you" Makarov pointed at Natsu who still remained asleep. Elfman gazed at the sleeping dragon slayer with both joy and puzzlement. "Natsu hearing and seeing Lisanna's tears exploded with power unleashing his hidden form of dragon force according to Mira he defeated the beast singlehandedly". Elfman began to shed tears again knowing his sisters were okay and he had Natsu to thank. "Now get some rest Elfman".

A couple of weeks went by in a flash and Lisanna was sitting at the same table in the guildhall daring not to move in case the pink haired slayer awoke from his slumber. Most nights she'd spend with him holding his hand and smiling watching him sleep peacefully. The events of that terrifying day repeated in her head on a regular occurrence looking death in the face and to be saved from it at the last minute by Natsu her Natsu who she could not live without. And what had happened he gained overwhelming power after seeing her cry is this love she thought to herself as she felt her heart gaining rapid speed at the feeling of that joyous moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mirajane. "Lisanna are you okay" she questioned Lisanna was still trying to get to grips with Mirajanes' new look she was no longer wearing her usual black and purple attire she did prior to the S class quest they ventured on. Instead she now wore a gorgeous red dress that stretched down to her feet and she was always smiling. This must have been a result to Natsu's heroic deed of saving us. "Yes I'm fine Mira-nee I just want Natsu to wake up soon" Lisanna said while her cheeks changed to a light shade of pink. "Oh why is that Lisanna you in love" Mirajane questioned in a teasing fashion". "No way" Lisanna replied defensively" "It's nothing to be ashamed of he does truly care about you enough to voyage into such a dangerous situation to protect you" Mirajane countered while smiling. "Mira-nee" Lisanna said while she smiled. "I'm going to go check on him" Lisanna rushed to the infirmary hearing her older sister tease her in the background.

Lisanna spotted Master Makarov on her way to visiting Natsu. "Master?" "What is it Lisanna?" Makarov questioned. "It's about Natsu. I'm just wondering if you know how he defeated Elfman after he lost control" "The answer to that my dear child is flames of emotion a power Natsu possesses in which his flames become more powerful when he is fighting for those he loves" upon hearing the word love Lisanna began to blush her cheeks turning red. "Natsu truly cares about you Lisanna knowing he had to protect you he unlocked his true power of dragon force to protect you from harms way" "Natsu" she blushed a shade of pink. "Now go see him Lisanna and keep smiling" said Makarov with a smile imprinted upon his face. "Yes thank you master" Lisanna happily said as she carried on walking to the infirmary where the dragon slayer slept. Lisanna arrived and observed the bandages covering his body of the battle scars he endured after fighting elfman. "You did all this for me Natsu thank you" The images of the events of that day occurred continuously inside her head. Firstly, being saved by Natsu as he pushed her out of the way of the monsters claw. Then having to endure seeing Natsu be crushed by the monsters foot believing the worst that he was dead. She still remembers seeing elfman's foot raised off Natsu with ease his body now encased in golden flames. She then thought back to what the master had just said. "Flames of emotion" she grabbed the dragon slayer's muscular arm and placed it on her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. "Lisanna. Lisanna" Lisanna groaned and ignored the person trying to interrupt her sleep thinking it was only her sister. "Lisanna Lisanna". Lisanna groaned in irritation as she attempted to open her eyes. She then noticed a figure now her eyes were beginning to adjust. She smiled as she saw who was calling her. "NATSUUUUU!" she shrieked as she threw her arms around him in a rib breaking hug. "Lisanna you're squeezing too tight ahhh my ribs!" "sorry Natsu I'm just glad your okay" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Natsu thank you for saving my life you were so brave"

Natsu grinned "well I wasn't going to let anything happen to my wife now was I ?" upon hearing this statement Lisanna turned to a light shade of red. "that was ages ago when we were children playing house" Lisanna countered defensively. Natsu chuckled "well I'm glad your safe lis-chan" he has never called me that before but it made me happy she thought to herself. "Natsu you were so amazing you summoned golden flames from your body". Natsu grinned at the compliment "I am aren't I" he said in a cocky tone.

"Natsu"? Lisanna said in a questioned tone.

"What is it Lis-chan ?"

"Master Makarov said you defeated Elfman because of your flames of emotion. In other words you changed into dragon force in the growing need to protect me". This caused Natsu to blush he is so cute thought Lisanna. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you" "Lisanna"

"Yes Natsu?" said Lisanna smiling. Okay its now or never I have to ask him but before she could say anything Natsu began to speak now blushing. "Lisanna since we haven't eat yet today how about we go out to dinner later?" turning his head to the side not wanting Lisanna to see him blushing.

"Natsu Dragneel are you asking me out on a date?" Lisanna asked wearing a playful smile but on the inside she was jumping for joy he made the first move making this so much easier for her.

"Well yes Lisanna yes I am so what do you say?" Said Natsu smiling hopefully.

"I'd love to Natsu"

"Great I'll pick you up about 7 said Natsu kissing her cheek and leaving the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4 the greatest night

Chapter 4 the greatest night

Lisanna couldn't stop smiling she was so happy to finally be going on a date with Natsu but she needed help to get ready. Mirajane saw Lisanna with a massive smile on her face and demanded details. "I'm going on a date with Natsu he asked me out!"

Mirajane shrieked in amazement "That's so cute what time?"

"He's picking me up at 7"

"Then we have no time to lose come on we're going shopping!" The two Strauss siblings left the hall and set on toward magnolia market. Meanwhile, Natsu was journeying back to his house grinning he couldn't believe he bucked up the courage to ask the Lisanna out to dinner and she said yes! He had already been to magnolia market and bought his outfit ready for his date and he planned out the evening in his head over and over making sure it goes according to plan. Natsu entered his house and was greeted by a cheerful happy. "Natsu your okay I was so worried about you" happy said as he flew into the dragon slayers arms.

Natsu grinned "yes happy I'm fine" Natsu speech was interrupted by a knock on the door that's odd he thought, he doesn't usually get visitors. He proceeded to answer the door and was greeted by a huge built character it was Elfman. Confused at the sudden appearance he gazed upon Elfman who towered over him until he lowered himself to his knees. "Natsu I'm sorry I hurt you and Lisanna" Natsu was confused the person who is always making speeches about being macho and manly was on his knees breaking down in front of him. "If you had not have shown up Lisanna would be"

"Elfman" Natsu said as he gazed towards him.

"Natsu thank you thank you. You're truly a man I owe you my life"

"Elfman its okay don't worry it wasn't your fault that beast was just too powerful to take over. I know this"

"Natsu you saved me and my family how can I repay you?"

"Just keep on smiling and enjoy life" Natsu said after grinning.

After Elfman left Natsu got dressed and made his way to Lisanna's. He knocked on the door and Mirajane answered shortly after. "Wow you look dressed to impress"

"Thanks Mira is Lisanna ready?"

"Right here Natsu" said Lisanna as she entered the room. Natsu was unprepared for what he saw standing in front of him was Lisanna dressed in a long sleevless, navy blue dress which cut across to her right leg leaving her left leg exposed showing off her matching blue high heels. The dress showed off her hour glass figure and adjusted lightly showing off a sneak peek of her cleavage. For once in his life Natsu was speechless "you look beautiful" he stuttered as he gazed upon his date's magnificent dress. Blushing and smiling, "you don't look so bad yourself" she said as she gazed upon him. Natsu had gone all out to impress lisanna she could tell by his outfit. Natsu was wearing a black blazer which he wore over a stylish white shirt and a blue tie. He was wearing black trousers with smart leather shoes. This was completely different to Natsu's normal dress sense did he do all this for me thought Lisanna. Lisanna also noticed that Natsu had a hand behind his back. He revealed the item and said "so what do you say you put these in some water and we can go out for dinner? Lisanna was overjoyed, Natsu had given her flowers! "So shall we" he said offering out his arm to her. She nodded and hooked herself to his muscular arm. Natsu couldn't believe it. He was out alone with Lisanna just like old times. Better yet he was on a date with her he couldn't believe it. Upon arriving to restaurant, the two friends both ordered their meals. As they were finishing up their food, they engaged in conversation about several things one of these was memories of their child hood. They talked and laughed about raising happy when he was still in his egg and how they felt like a proper family. "Happy is a great friend, but when I catch a fish he always claims it. I mean I can't even eat it myself without him storming off. Lisanna giggled upon hearing this "well father and son are meant to have disagreements right". Natsu laughed as he ate some more ramen noodles. "By the way Lisanna how many animals can you transform into I've seen you as a rabbit and a bird but that's it" this made Lisanna smile hearing Natsu take interest in her magic. "I'm glad you asked so far I can transform into a rabbit, a bird, a fish, a mermaid, a penguin and my tigress form". "Amazing I wouldn't mind sparring with your tiger form sounds interesting. A dragon versus a tiger" said Natsu as he burst with laughter. "Natsu I'm having a really good time tonight" Lisanna said smiling brightly. "me too Lisanna" Natsu smiled back. After dinner Lisanna couldn't help feeling upset she chickened out on expressing her true feelings for Natsu and now there date was over she missed the opportunity. "So are you going to take me home now"? Lisanna questioned trying her best to hide her sadness. "Well I had one more thing in mind before I take you home". Lisanna was excited what did he have planned? "lead the way Natsu" Natsu had Lisanna closed her eyes as he escorted her to the surprise he had planned. "okay open your eyes" Lisanna complied" Natsu this is perfect!" Natsu had prepared a candle lit blanket on the floor right in front of their house Lisanna made for them all those years ago. On the blanket it had pictures of Lisanna and Natsu as children spread across." take a seat" Lisanna I just want to say thank you" Lisanna looked confused but let him carry on. "Your my best friend because of you offering your friendship to me I actually managed to bond with everyone in the guild even that ice stripper". "You were the first to believe my father is a dragon and you helped me raise happy while everyone else laughed at me" he noticed Lisanna was shaking a bit. "Are you cold? Come here warming things up is my specialty" he said grinning. Lisanna didn't hesitate and snuggled into Natsu's chest. "Lisanna there is something I have to tell you." "hmm what is it Natsu?" Lisanna now close to him made this feel so much easier she made him feel so happy. "Lisanna I really like you. No I mean what I'm trying to say is I love you." This left Lisanna speechless but inside she was jumping for joy. "I have ever since you asked to be my wife and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." Lisanna could no longer contain herself she burst into tears and tackled Natsu through joy. Natsu then lifted her face up so he could see her beautiful deep blue eyes. He stroked her cheek and then in an instant crashed his lips into hers. Lisanna kissed him back not wanting the moment to end with the beautiful sunset and the compassionate words she just heard. She couldn't have asked for a better memory. Natsu smiled I've been wanting to do that for a very long time!" Lisanna was speechless. She couldn't begin to fathom what had just happened before her very eyes. Natsu her Natsu had just kissed her and confessed his love for her! Natsu shined his famous cheeky grin at her. "Well say something then or did I burn your tongue."

"I love you too!" said Lisanna as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"lis lis Lisanna I cant breathe"

"sorry Natsu" Lisanna relaxed her grip and nested herself into Natsu's chest as she lay there with him gazing upon the luminous night sky. And just like that Lisanna fell asleep. Looking up at the night sky, Natsu couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He just spent some alone time with Lisanna just like the old days and now she was officially his. Snapping out of his train of thought, Natsu realised it would be best to get Lisanna home. Carefully Natsu placed Lisanna on his back but not before looking at her smile one last time. He walked slowly towards Lisanna's house and gave the sleeping Lisanna to elfman wishing

Them both goodnight. Now his date was over Natsu headed home and hit the hay himself.


	5. Chapter 5 roar of the dragons

Chapter 5 roar of the dragons

Elfman and Mirajane where in the kitchen as soon as the sun rose over the horizon. Mirajane was making breakfast while elfman sat drinking some coffee. "Black coffee is for real men!" bellowed elfman.

"Elfman Lisanna is still asleep keep quiet"

"Sorry nee-san. She did look happy after her date with Natsu didn't she?"

"Yes I'm going to interrogate her like mad when she awakes I have to hear how her date went" Mirajane said as she smiled happily illuminating the room. After eating breakfast, Elfman left the table and went for the door.

"Nee-Chan I'm going on a job I have a lot of training to do to become a real man. I'll leave Lisanna to you" he said smirking as he left the Strauss household.

Lisanna opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. Lisanna couldn't have been happier as she thought of the events that occurred the day the restaurant, the moonlight snuggling and the kiss. That kiss she will never forget! She couldn't wait to see Natsu! But first she knew she was going to be grilled by Mira-nee so thought she'd get it over with. Lisanna quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs being humbly greeted by her older sister whose smile matched her own. "Morning little sis would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please Mira-nee". She gladly replied. Lisanna loved her sisters cooking and dug right in. "so Lisanna how did it go last night" after Mirajane said that, Lisanna

Turned a light shade of pink. "It went well then I take it. What happened... what happened? What happened?" Mirajane said excitedly like a teenage school girl.

"He said he loved me and then he kissed me" Lisanna replied excitedly.

"No fair Lisanna you had your first kiss before I did! My little sister is all grown up. Well I wont keep you go see Natsu".

"Thank you Mira-nee bye." and with that Lisanna ventured towards the guildhall.

Elsewhere...

We see an ice mage carrying out a job. Gray clenched his fist and placed it on top of his open palm. "Ice make LANCE!" And with that gray summoned simultaneous ice spears towards his foes. Gray fullbuster was on a mission to take out some members of a dark guild terrorising a village. The name of this dark guild was eye of the serpent. The dark guild member's weren't going to lose without putting up a fight as they all fired at gray a great sphere of fire. The ice mage knew he had no time to lose. " Ice make shield !" suddenly a towering wall of ice lay in front of gray and stood in the way of the scorching ember proceeding to his location. Grays shield only melted half way down by time the spell was finished. "Ha ha i'll freeze you all." gray combined his hands together. "Ice make HAMMER" and just like that a ginourmous hammer appeared and crushed the rest. All of a sudden gray spun round. "Who's there!" gray smashed his hands down onto the ground causing multiple shards of ice to materialise smashing through the ground. Little did gray expect, his attack was matched with shards of ice from the opposite direction. "Ice magic its just like mine. No wait this ice is a darker blue to my own." "Who are you?"

"An ice mage. How interesting." Gray looked in confusion as he gazed upon where the voice came from. The shadows could not hide those beaming dark red eyes lurking in the alley way. "Those eyes where have I seen them before?".Gray had no time to think as he narrowly escaped a shard of ice grazing his shoulder. Out of nowhere, the mystery character punched gray with his hand encased in ice straight into his arm. Blood oozed down from his arm as ice made impact. "What is this ice!?"

"My ice isn't like normal ice. It's deadly able to freeze and pierce any flesh. Really gray look at you what would UR say?" a switch had snapped how dare he utter his master's name! Gray charged the silhouette at incredible speed. "Damn you! Ice bringer!" Gray forged two frozen blades and sliced at the shadow. "You call that ice? Let me show you the true power of ice." "Hyōryū no Kōken!" (Ice dragon's diamond fist. Gray was struck straight in the stomach sending him flying. "Don't tell me!" all of a sudden Grays stomach started to freeze. "Who are you?"

"Alright i'll tell you seeing as you survived this long. With that a tall figure emerged from the shadows. This mystery man had purple hair spiked up and a facial scar down the side of his face. He had a katana sheathed in its case along his left hand side. My name is Nero I am the ice dragon slayer!" Gray looked stunned he didn't know another existed like Natsu. "I won't let you win!" "Ice make Lance!"

"You fool I told you I'm an ice dragon slayer!" Nero didn't attempt to dodge Gray's attack he just inhaled the ice.

"What!?" Nero exploded with magic energy. A Dark blue circle emerged beneath the ice dragon slayer along with a powerful aura. "Thanks for the food now I'm going to eviscerate you!"Hyōryū no Hōkō!" (Roar of the ice dragon) pieces of broken, sharp, jagged ice unleashed from Nero's mouth and rushed towards gray. Gray went crashing down to the floor and shook in fear as those red eyes stared upon him. "Goodnight Gray Fullbuster".

Lisanna was walking onwards until she reached those familiar towering wooden doors. As she entered the guild, she spotted straight away who she was looking for."Natsu!" she said whilst she waved to the dragon slayer. Natsu grinned back and signalled her to take a seat. Lisanna not passing up the chance to be close to Natsu didn't hesitate and sat by his side. Natsu smiling wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him causing Lisanna to smile brightly. I could get used to this Lisanna thought to herself. How's my Lis-Chan today? Did you sleep well?"

"Of course! I had the best day ever with you yesterday."

"I'm glad because I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with me to take out a dark guild."

"Sure I was going to ask if we could go on a job together anyway."

"That's great master wants me to do this one because gray was meant to do it but hasn't come back. Guess the ice stripper is getting sloppy" he said whilst smirking. Natsu and Lisanna both left the guild hand in hand and ventured off to there destination.


	6. Chapter 6 skirmish of element dragons

Chapter 6 skirmish of the element dragons

Natsu and Lisanna arrived in the town of Verion where the dark guild where supposedly congregating. Natsu quickened his pace after he smelled a familiar scent. Natsu sped off ahead to investigate. "Natsu wait up" all of a sudden Natsu stopped when he confirmed the scent. "Gray!" lying in front of Natsu was a seriously wounded gray blood oozing down both his arms. But the thing that struck Natsu as odd was the broken shards of ice stuck in his skin. "Natsu?" gray opened his eyes.

"You look pretty beat up couldn't handle the job then?" Natsu said in an arrogant tone.

"Natsu listen you need to get out" gray was interrupted.

"Natsu Dragneel. The salamander of fairy tail" "Hyōryū no Hōkō" an ice breath blast stormed towards Natsu. Natsu on instinct responded with his own breath attack. Cheeks puffed out he unleashed his attack. "Karyū no Hōkō" both dragons roars collided into each other. The breath blasts created a magnificent force as they waged against the other attack trying to rain supreme. The blasts imploded causing the ground below to crack and shatter. "I'm impressed you're just like the rumours say you are salamander.

"Who are you?! Did you do this to gray?"

"I am Nero the ice dragon slayer. And yes I put that ice mage out of his misery." "But enough of that show me what a fire dragon slayer can do"! Nero concentrated his ice into his fist encasing it in dark blue ice. Natsu responded with concentrating his flames around his own fist thinking this would be easy fire versus ice. "Hyōryū no Kōken"

"Karyū no Tekken" both fists collided causing an explosion of power but it seemed Nero's fist was superior sending Natsu flying. "Is that all the great salamander can do!" Nero unsheathed his katana and charges Natsu. "Hyōryū no Tōketsu sa reta ken" (Ice dragon's frozen sword). Natsu dodged a flurry of slices one after the other. Sweeping him to his knees, Nero struck down his blade towards Natsu. However, Natsu anticipated this and ceased the blades path and stopped it with his hands. Nero grinned as he put all his might into cutting down the salamander. "It's useless my ice is un meltable. Natsu using his body heat focused his heat into his hands and watched as the ice dragon slayer gasped in astonishment. "How my ice is unmeltable!" Natsu opened his mouth as pieces of fire melted off the now only iron sword. "Guren Karyū Ken" (Crimson lotus fire dragons iron fist) a flurry of fire punches were unleashed onto the ice dragon slayer sending him flying. "I still don't understand?!"

"Ha ha my fire isn't just ordinary fire. The flames of a fire dragon are said to incinerate anything within their path."

"I see I underestimated you. But it's over now. Metsu Ryū Ōgi" upon saying this, a dark blue circle appeared beneath his feet. Natsu smirked as he welcomed the challenge. Lisanna didn't know what to think she was just witnessing two dragon slayers fighting and now the dark guild dragon slayer is performing a secret art. Nero jumped into the air. "Hyōki: Hyōkakō" (Ice age hail descension) this causes a large glacier to form above Natsu. Who now grins welcoming the move? Nero concentrates his power of ice making it bigger and bigger. He then unleashes the glacier at full speed to descend towards Natsu. Natsu didn't see it where it was so fast. As a result, he was crushed beneath it. Lisanna rushed to her boyfriend's aid pulling him out of the wreckage. "Natsu! Natsu! Open your eyes." without hesitation, Lisanna transformed into her tigress form and charged the one responsible for Natsu's injuries. Swipe after swipe, Lisanna realised she wasn't damaging the ice slayer. As fast as she was, she only just noticed that Nero had encased his whole body in ice. "Hyōryū no Hakari!" (Ice dragon's scales) "Be gone pest! Hyōryū no Tsubasa!"(Ice dragon's wing) this caused Nero's entire arm to be immediately frozen over and swipe at Lisanna. This force formed Lisanna in a towering glacier. Natsu upon seeing this exploded with anger. Lisanna gazed within the glacier as she recognised those familiar golden flames surrounding Natsu. DRAGON FORCE! "Oh so you can use dragon force as well?" Nero quickly responded changing his own aura into a sapphire and charged towards Natsu. "Hyōryū no Tsubasa!"

"Karyū no Yokugeki!" both wing attacks collided into each other and exploded upon impact. Both slayers engaged in a full on fist fight as both fists encased in fire and ice smashed into each other. Causing shock waves to be spread across all over the area given how fast they were travelling. Nero kicked Natsu in the head but Natsu as he was falling pressed his hand down onto the ground and used it as a springboard for his kick to Nero's stomach. Nero grabbed Natsu's leg and threw him upwards. Natsu quickly responded with his breath blast."Karyū no Hōkō!" a beam of golden flames rained down upon Nero. "You fell for it! Metsu Ryū Ōgi Hyōki: Shiro Kuchibashi. All of a sudden Nero's ginourmous glacier he formed this time rained down with shards ice encasing Natsu in a glacier of ice. "ha ha you fire freak so naive!" Nero then turned his attention to Lisanna who was lying on the floor. He walked over and grabbed her by the throat lifting her into the air. "What do you say you become my girl now the salamander is out of the picture?" Lisanna bit his hand. "No way my heart belongs to Natsu!"

"Well if that's how it is. Then you shall die with him!" Nero unsheathed his katana and raised it up into the sky. "Tōketsu sa reta ken" just like that the katana became infused with dark blue ice. He began to descend his slice towards Lisanna.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Natsu had emerged from the ice and began to charge with pools of fire raging within his eyes. "Karyū no Kagizume!" Natsu's feet ignited making contact with Nero sending him flying.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME" Nero concentrated his magic energy as rage in fuelled him. "Hyōryū no Hōkō!" The ice breath blast rushed towards Natsu at full force. As it was metres away from Natsu, it melted being scorched by his flames of emotion. "YOU. YOU. HOW DARE YOU HURT LISANNA AND GRAY!' "THIS IS FOR GRAY Karyū no YOKUGEKI!" Nero was sent flying upwards into the sky. "AND THIS IS FOR LISANNA!Metsu Ryū Ōgi. Guren Bakuenjin!"

Natsu's arms had ignited and began generating long torrents of flames from them, which moved to hit the enemy in a spiralling formation. Each connecting strike seeming to generate a powerful, burning explosion. Nero had no time to dodge as he became sealed within Natsu's flames of anger. "So this is the power of Natsu Dragneel?!" Nero fell to the ground unconscious after being fully defeated by the flame dragon slayer's flames.


	7. Chapter 7 malicious revenge

Chapter 7 malicious vengeance

Natsu went to fall to the ground due to his loss of magic power but was quickly caught by Lisanna. "Natsu you were incredible!" Natsu grinned but his grin soon changed dramatically. Searing pain went through Natsu's stomach puddles of blood dripping from the wound. "SALAMANDER!" Nero smirked seeing his katana had successfully penetrated through the slayers flesh.

"NATSU!" Both gray and Lisanna yelled in sync. Natsu fell to the ground without saying another word. Lisanna was trapped in the rivers of her emotions as she saw the one she loves grin fade and his eyes closed. "NERO YOU BASTARD" gray charged for the ice slayer fuelled with rage. "ICE GEYSER!" Nero was taken off guard by the tremendous of power of gray fullbuster's magic. He was sent flying after being shattered by the glacier. Gray quickly rushed to the source of the river of blood. "He can't be dead! He can't be dead!"

"Lisanna he's still alive but we have to get him to porlyusica". Something about this blade doesn't seem right to me." Gray said examining the blade. Lisanna didn't want to even see that blade it was evil and responsible for killing Natsu. "Lisanna help me get Natsu in the car." Lisanna and gray placed Natsu in the magic four wheeler and sped off. Gray driving using the SE plug (Self energy plug allowing the user to drive the vehicle with the use of their magic power). Lisanna objected at first enquiring he had lost too much magic power as it is but gray merely replied. "It's the least I can do for him. There is no way in hell I'm letting this flame brain die!" Lisanna sat in the back with Natsu not wanting to leave his side. Gray had sealed the wound up with ice to prevent the tare in his flesh bleeding any further. Lisanna placed Natsu's head on her lap brushing his hair. "Don't worry Natsu help is on the way."

20 minutes later...

"Please help Natsu isn't looking so good!"

"Argh I hate humans fine place him on the bed." Porlyusica examined Natsu and noticed that his face had become discoloured and his breathing very weak. She turned to face the two worried about their friend. "He's in critical condition. This fatal wound has caused Natsu's flames to freeze inside him and therefore, draining his magic power. This is a very rare kind of loss magic that if not cured will mean the life of Natsu. Lisanna's face became blank but then suddenly sparked with determination. "How do we cure this?"

"The only way to save Natsu's life is to retrieve the emerald flames known only to be located in the far reaches of fiore. The emporium flames. I must warn you though; it's extremely dangerous for there are many monsters and gruesome trials awaiting you there."

"I'm going to save Natsu we're fairy tail wizards after all we can do it!" We'll head back to the guild and assemble a team to join us so we won't fail!"


	8. Chapter 8 grand journey

Chapter 8 the grand journey

Lisanna and Gray hurried back to the guild and informed everyone of the situation. After a brief discussion, the wizards decided who would go. "I'm going Natsu saved me and Lisanna and i want to return the favour" Mirajane had stepped forward.

"I will also accompany you" the next to step forward was erza scarlet. A wizard who dressed in armour specialises in requip magic, swordsmanship and the knight. "Count me in I owe Natsu for saving my life" gray followed.

"That city may have ancient language to decipher i'll come as well".

"Levy can we come too?" Jet and droy said in unison then began to argue who would protect levy.

"I WILL SAVE NATSU. I OWE HIM AS A MAN FOR SAVING MY SISTERS!"

"Natsu has saved me so many times it's my turn to save him" Lisanna said whilst she clenched fists walking forward. The six fairy tail mages marched in unison towards the guilds exit as they began there journey to the deep dangers of fiore.


	9. Chapter 9 saving Natsu

Chapter 9 saving Natsu

Makarov entered porlyusica's house to check on the young dragon slayer. "Makarov?!"

"How is he doing?"

"Not good I estimate he has a couple of days left tops"

"Don't worry fairy tail wizards won't fail one of their own. As we speak six brave mages are venturing into the depths of vernador to retrieve the emporium flames."

"You have some very loyal and honourable brats Makarov"

Makarov simply nodded." Is it true that it was an ice dragon slayer who Natsu fought?"

"Yes judging by the power of magic it's unmistakeable. It takes more than ordinary ice to freeze this ones flames".

Elfman, Erza, gray, Lisanna, levy and Mirajane, had walked all day and were now in the city of cascada on the outskirts of the city of dangers vernador. The fairy tail wizards decided to get a hotel and leave for vernador in the morning. "Good evening. Welcome to cascada towers how can i help you"? Greeted the kind hotel receptionist.

"Good evening. We would like a room for six please." Requested Erza.

"Certainly right this way" replied the bellman.

The six mages had been escorted to the castle suit. 2 king size beds and a built in bathroom. "Here we are the castle suit. We charge 100,000 jewels a night. With all the facilities you shall need. Also a spa and pool downstairs. Just ring if you need anything." With that bellboy left.

Gray ran towards the king size bed and grabbed a pillow. "What's staying in a hotel without a pillow brawl!" Gray threw straight towards erza. Catching the pillow with ease. Sending it flying back.

"Pillow wars are for men!" Elfman joined in sending a pillow towards gray. Now being pelted by two pillows at once had dodged it hitting a lamp. Which would have fallen if levy didn't catch it? Mirajane saw everyone now taking part in the pillow fight and as always taking it too far. Well all expect one she couldn't see her little sister. She then noticed that Lisanna was out on the balcony obviously thinking about Natsu. Mirajane proceeded to go comfort her. Lisanna was looking up at the moon with a tear drifting beneath her eye. Mirajane placed a hand on Lisanna's shoulder. "We'll save him Lisanna count on it!"

"I can't imagine my life without him! I love him. I won't let him die!"

Lisanna rushed into Mirajane and burst into tears.

"You've got to be strong Lisanna for Natsu."

"She's right Lisanna" Erza exclaimed. "Natsu is a tough, stubborn incredible man. He won't let ice kill him."

"Thank you guys i'll do my best!" Lisanna smiled. She thought to herself Natsu I will save you.

When the sun shone over the horizon, the fairy tail wizards paid the hotel and headed out towards vernador. "Okay we just have to head through the forest and we will be outside vernador. But be on guard there are said to be gorians in this forest." Sure enough after a few minutes venturing deeper and deeper into the woods, 30 gorian's appeared. "Okay spread out! We shall all take out five each. Believe in yourself you are a wizard of fairy tail!" Erza sprung into action requipping into her heavens wheel armour. "Dance my swords!" With that 20 swords materialised around Erza. "CIRCLE SWORD!" Four swords launched at each gorian. Successfully taking out two gorians whilst the other two dodged the onslaught of swords. Erza grinned at the effort of the last two. A luminous light shone around Erza's whole body as she requipped again. This time changing into her flight armour. As fast as a speeding bullet, Erza flew at the first gorians striking them both down with ease. The speed catching them off guard.

Elfman quickly disposed of the gorian with his beast arm knocking them all flying. "I'm a real man!"

The gorians charged at levy only to be stopped in their tracks falling into bottomless pits. "Solid script hole!" Mirajane became surrounded by an amethyst glow all around her body. When she re-emerged, her appearance had changed dramatically. Her hair that normally lay down was now spiked up. Her hands now claws and a scar down the side of her face.

"Take over Satan soul!" Mirajane transformed into Satan soul living up to her name as an S class mage. "Soul extinction!" A purple light illuminated over the entire area. "Sorry but I'm in a hurry" Mira smiled as she walked on wards.

"Out of my way! Ice make floor!" Hundreds of spikes materialised through the floor taking care of all the gorian that stood before him. Which left 5 for Lisanna. Lisanna didn't hesitate she had to hurry. "Take over penguin soul!" Lisanna transformed into a giant penguin crushing the gorian with her feet now being considerably bigger than them all. "Great work everybody!" "let's move out" Erza commanded as they reached the end of the forest. The adventurers came across a huge tablet written in ancient language. "Levy do your thing" Mira said whilst smiling.

"Okay I've translated it. It reads... What lies ahead is the labyrinth of nightmares so don't afford to get lost. In these passages lie your greatest fear so don't enter at all costs. "Since when do fairy tail wizards obey rules" gray said whilst laughing.

"Agreed we'll split into two's gray come with me. Levy you go with Mirajane and elfman you go with Lisanna. Erza ordered. Then group by group the pairs ventured into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 face your fears

Chapter 10 face your fears to save your peers.

Erza and gray walked through what seemed to be endless corridors. "Erza take a look at this" gray said whilst pointing at the wall in front of him. Erza acknowledged gray and her gaze met where his finger was pointing. Gray and Erza both stared at the painting on the wall of a man walking through a door and moments later being brought to his knees covering his head in fear. "What do you think this means Erza?" Gray questioned.

"I'm not sure I can't read this language." The armoured and the ice wizard journeyed on further but were suddenly can to a halt. There in front of them was a cross road one going left and the other right. "Let's split up it's the only way to find those flames quicker. Natsu's life hangs in the balance".

"Gotcha let's go". Gray went down the left pathway whilst Erza took the right. Gray noticed a purple line appear behind him. "Crap Runes!" Gray read the conditions; in order to proceed further you must prove yourself both strong minded and willed. Gray proceeded onward but all of a sudden came to a stop. As he gazed in front of him in shock. "UR?!"

Erza travelled onward after passing the runes. What did they mean strong willed and minded Erza thought to herself only for her thoughts to be interrupted by a blinding light. Erza now became petrified when she saw where she was." It can't be. No not here! "

"So you've finally returned erza?" A huge sense of fear chilled down her very spine at the sound of that voice. She spun round to find the source of the voice. "Jellal?!"

Elfman and Lisanna had also been forced to split up. Elfman protested at first saying that a real man has to stay and protect his sister but she soon made him let her go after reasoning they would find the flames quicker. Elfman ran off down the corridor yelling "A Real man isn't afraid of danger!"

Lisanna sighed and carried on. Runes appeared right in front of her saying do you have the strength to protect your loved ones? Lisanna ran on ahead fearing the worst. She saw ahead a muscular man with pink hair, a black jacket and a white scarf around his neck. "Natsu?" What Lisanna saw next upset her greatly. "Lisanna run!" She became flooded with emotion as she saw her boyfriend be stabbed and kicked to the floor. She experienced a painful sense of Déjà vu. As she gazed upon those sinister red eyes and that malicious grin. Lisanna charged the silhouette in anger. Elfman was worried about Lisanna but he had faith in his little sister. All of a sudden runes appeared in front of him which read are you strong enough to defeat yourself? Elfman was puzzled at the riddle until he was attacked by a muscular figure the same as himself. "Hey real men don't do sneak attacks!" At the point Elfman prepared for battle transforming his arm into the arm of a beast. "Take over beast arm!"

"Ur your dead?!" Ur hit gray over the head as she did when he was younger and her disciple. "Don't call your teacher dead!"

"Now gray show me what you can do! Ice make rose garden!" Hundreds of ice encrusted flowers rushed towards sending him flying and ripping his shirt. "Ice make lance!" Gray countered sending several spears at his teacher.

"Ice make shield!" Within an instant, Ur animated a shield to deflect the ice. "Ice make spinning lily!" Flowers infused with ice hurtled towards gray.

"Ice make Hammer!" Gray destroyed the ice make magic. "Okay time to get serious!" In an instant Gray threw off his ripped shirt.

"Jellal?!"

"Erza i told you if you returned i would kill you."

"Requip!" Erza's whole body illuminated as she began her transformation. She spun round and charged her opponent flying into the air. "Blumenblatt!" 50 swords rained down from the skies above and tried to complete their task of piercing through Jellal. Jellal merely smirked. "Meteor!" As quick as a flash, jellal's entire body glew yellow enabling him to travel at the speed of light enabling him to avoid erza's attack with ease. Jellal now he had evaded erza's swords flew straight into the back of erza with a flying side kick. Sending her down to the earth. Almost being crushed into the ground. However, Erza wasn't called an s class mage for nothing she quickly recovered from the attack and requipped into her soaring armour. She was now dressed in a leopard bra and skirt equipped with dual swords. Erza sliced with all her might at Jellal determined to strike him down now her speed had increased. However, once again jellal's speed had increased allowing him to get behind erza.

"Heaven palm!" Jellal grabbed his arm with his other hand and straightened his palm. Then in an instant a ball of heavenly magic shot out at erza right in the back sending her down to the ground.

"This is the end erza! Altaris" Jellal raised his hands above his head and created a small obsidian orb. Growing in size rapidly. "Perish beneath Zeref erza scarlet!"

"Damn requip! Adamantine armour!" Erza was now equipped in a suit of armour covered in spikes with a massive shield. Erza braced herself for impact combining both halves of the shield to defend against the death ball.

Meanwhile... Levy and Mirajane were walking through the hallway until they came across ancient language on the wall. "I'll translate it." Wasting no time levy proved her deciphering skills were second to none. "I've solved it! It reads beware of the labyrinth of nightmares, choose the right way and you wont be killed by spears. But if you shall choose wrong prepare to fight your greatest fear!"

"Levy I'm worried about the others"

"Me too Mirajane but we have to keep moving and find the flames of emporium."

Back in the trials of nightmares.

Lisanna charged her opponent with her eyes infuse with rage. "Take over bird soul!" Lisanna swiped at Nero with her sharp, fierce talons but was not fast enough to have them caught by the ice dragon slayer bringing her down to the ground. Lisanna wasn't going to give up so easily she was too angry to care about fear. "Take over tigress form." Lisanna's speed increased dramatically allowing her to catch her opponent off guard scratching him shredding various parts of his arm.

"How dare you touch me! Begone pest! Hyōryū no Hōkō!" A beam of jagged ice fired towards Lisanna! However, thanks to her agility she dived to the side avoiding the death blast. Lisanna was nevertheless hit by Nero's next attack. "Hyōryū no Kōken" a diamond ice fist hit Lisanna in the stomach sending her crashing to her knees. "Pathetic you really think you can defeat me!" Lisanna whimpered in pain but remembered something Natsu did for her.

"Natsu don't you dare close your eyes! Don't do it!"

"Lisanna come here i have something to give you" Natsu reached for Lisanna's hand and surrounded it with his dragon force golden flames. Strangely it didn't burn at all it felt comfortably warm. Unfortunately this was all his power he used to stay conscious causing him to pass out.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lisanna stood on her feet and clenched her fists in anger. "I can't lose! I have to save Natsu! "Take over!" Nero gazed in bewilderment as he sensed the tremendous magic power originating from the young girl. All of a sudden Lisanna began to be surrounded by flames and her very appearance started to change. Her innocent blue eyes changed to a dark green, her little feet became encrusted by scales hardening them. Her hands shape shifted into scaly claws. Wings sprouted out her back of a dark blood red colour. A long scaly black and red tail. And her torso transformed into black scaly body armour. "Take over dragon soul!"


	11. Chapter 11 fight lisanna

Chapter 11 fight Lisanna!

"Witness the power of a female dragon! I will save my pink haired dragon!"

Lisanna and Nero collided with each other fists meeting fists blow for blow. A battle of elements ice versus fire. Lisanna flew into the air at terrific speed to the sky. But just as she got near the top she dropped and stopped climbing drop to the surface like a missile. Lisanna's whole body ignited causing Lisanna's descent to triple in speed. "Dragon vortex!" Lisanna's flames began to spin in a spiral formation shape shifting into a fire like drill collided full force with Nero. "I've had enough of you pest! Hyōryū no Kōken" Nero's diamond ice fist neared Lisanna. However she evaded his fist whilst wrapping her tail round his leg sending him flying towards the ground. "What?! What is this power!"

Shock waves occurred throughout the battlefield caused by Lisanna and Nero fighting at tremendous speed. "Dragon claw fury!" Lisanna's claws became ignited with flames. She sliced so fast at Nero he couldn't keep up. Nero couldn't believe it she rendered him to his knees! "That's it you bitch I'm ending this! Karyū no Hōkō"

"You're the one who is going to hell!" Lisanna put her hands together then drifting further apart every second as her ember grew in between them. "Flame sphere!" Lisanna launched a massive incinerating blast melting the ice breath blast with ease. Finally colliding with Nero. "Now i'll end this Nero! You'll pay for what you did to Natsu!" Lisanna flew into the air and raised her hands above her. "Dragons oblivion!" A shower of fire rained down flames crashing down on the atmosphere.

Nero fell to the ground and disappeared before Lisanna's eyes. That's odd he was an illusion? Lisanna thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12 extinguish the nightmare

Chapter 12 extinguish the nightmare

Elfman charged the shadow of himself at full speed shape shifting his arm so it was encased in boulders. The shadow elfman changed his arm to the black bull beast. Both fists collided at a massive force causing both take over mages to be knocked down by the shockwave. Elfman quickly rose back up grabbing both the shadows arms and head butting him. The dark fiend quickly countered with a punch to the stomach by the arm of the beast. He didn't stop there though. Elfman was inflicted by several vicious attacks rendering him to his knees. Elfman lay on his knees in deep thought; he gazed at those red eyes staring at him so maliciously. "I can't lose here! If I don't do this I can't save Natsu. And that is what a real man would do! He saved my sisters and i owe him!" Mirajane ran into the room and screamed when she saw elfman on his knees covered in blood. The shadow elfman grabbed Mirajane in a rib breaking hold causing her to scream in pain. "Let nee-san go!"Take over" elfman concentrated all his magic power in fear but not in hesitation. As much as he was afraid he knew he had to do this. A purple magic circle appeared below Elfman swallowing his body in light. Suddenly Elfman grew dramatically in size. His skin now red with golden horns and the look of a blood thirsty animal. "Take over beast soul!" Elfman was surprised. It seemed his body was still responding to him. He was able to control his arms. Elfman wasted no time he grabbed the shadow with his gigantic claw throwing the dark creature into the air and crushing it with his foot. To elfman's surprise the enemy vanished after he crushed him. Elfman shrunk slightly but remained in his beast soul form. He ran to his older sister's aid. However, she had vanished along with the shadow elfman. Was she just an illusion?

Meanwhile another fairy tail wizard was facing a tough opponent.

Gray fullbuster panted in disbelief as he struggled to discover his master's power once again. "I won't forget what you told me UR you said that make magic can be as strong as i want it to be. Which means I can take you down! "Cold Excalibur!" Gray forged an ice blade and struck at Ur only to be stopped by her shield again.

"Ice make spinning tulips!" Gray was hit by Ur's ice magic again bringing him to the ground. "Ice make knuckle!" Gray smashed Ur's flowers with various ice fists.

"Ice make rose garden!" Gray was struck down again by the ice thorns stabbing into his abdomen.

"Out of my Way! I have to save Natsu!" "Ice cannon!" A huge sphere of ice impacted towards Ur but she quickly dodged. Gray however, expected this and encased his hand and the back of his elbow with ice blades. "Seven slice dance!" Gray continuously sliced Ur with his ice until she fell to the floor. A blinding light was summoned forth as Ur left the area. Gray rushed on ahead defeating his former teacher.

Meanwhile... The smoke cleared as the Altaris death strike had passed. Jellal grinned thinking erza was a pile of ashes. His smile was short lived as he was hit in the back sending him sky rocketing into the sky. "Be judged by the seven stars!" Jellal had drawn 7 magic gold circles now emitting a lightning like strike. A rain of lightning showered over erza scarlet hitting her head on. Erza used all of her strength to stand again almost falling back down as the strike had caused critical damage. "I'm not strong. I'm weak. That's why I wear my armour to make me look and feel strong. But i don't need to be strong. I have the strength of my friends! Requip!" Erza scarlet illuminated as she transformed her attire. "Japanese cloth!" Erza's new outfit looked a lot different to her previously shown armours. In fact it wasn't armour at all. Erza now stood with a bandaged torso and red flamed trousers wielding two swords. Several images of Erza's comrades appeared in her head giving her strength that she wasn't alone in this tower of fear. And then finally Natsu appeared in her head. Bed bound and clinging onto the last of his magic power which was to a wizard his very own life force. His life hung in the balance she couldn't let him down. Erza charged Jellal with nothing but victory on her mind. When erza is fighting for something she believes in her mind becomes a steel vice in fighting. She rushed at Jellal with tremendous speed slicing Jellal so fast that he barely dodged it with his heavenly body magic. Erza quickly retaliated with a barrage of attacks managing to hit Jellal. However, it seemed the attack did nothing. Jellal smashed erza into the ground and ascended into the air. Within an instant a ginourmous magic circle appeared. "This is the end Erza give your life up for zeref! Abyss break." Jellal's speech was interrupted as he cried out in pain startling the red haired mage. "That attack was delayed but it worked!" Jellal was now falling to the earth. "REQUIP heavens wheel armour! Pentagram sword" just like that, erza slice Jellal in a pentagram motion rendering his spirit lifeless. Jellal disappeared as did the tower of heaven. Erza was back in the labyrinth.


	13. Chapter 13 key to progress

Chapter 13 the key to progress

Gray quickened his pace as he journeyed on through the labyrinth now realising how much time his fake reunion with his teacher took. As he neared the end of the corridor he came to the edge of a highly spacious room. Gray rubbed his eyes just to check he wasn't hallucinating. He saw before him a beautiful woman with sun blonde hair, she was wearing a blue tank top and a black skirt his ogling ceased when he realised something. She was on danger! Not one but three Vulcan's were preparing to attack her! However, gray didn't move instead he watched what she did next. "Open gate of the golden bull Taurus!"

"Moo I will protect Lucy Sama's nice body!" "Fierce mooove!" Gray watched the muscular cow that just vanished into existence jump into the air crashing his razor sharp axe into the ground shattering the surface. "What is this kind of magic? I have never seen it before?!" Gray watched as the bull took out two of the Vulcan's but unfortunately for the newcomer he didn't see the third Vulcan's attack coming. The kick sent the cow flying and knocked him out. "Taurus!" The girl screamed in fear now she had been rendered defenceless. Gray sprung into action now seeing the girl unarmed. "Ice make shield!" Gray formed a massive wall of ice blocking the Vulcan's fist. The girl looked up in astonishment at the wizard. An ice wizard? I've never seen such incredible magic power! The girl thought to herself. "Ice cannon!" Gray forged a bazooka and launched a sphere of ice towards the Vulcan sending it crashing into the wall. "Are you okay?" Gray questioned as he put his arm out to reach for her to pick her up. The girl gladly accepted the hand up but froze when she saw what she saw. "A fairy tail insignia?! You're a fairy tail wizard?!"

Gray smirked at the compliment. "That I am my name is gray fullbuster an ice wizard and you are?"

"My names Lucy. I'm a celestial spirit wizard." "How can I join fairy tail? Is there an interview or something please tell me!?" Lucy was over excited meeting a fairy tail wizard. "I'll let you know later. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a gold zodiac key which I was told was in this labyrinth." Lucy looked around the room for any signs of gold or silver for a celestial key. Until she saw something gold gray had in his hand. "Can I have that please?"

"What this I figured it was a key for inside here. Sure" gray handed Lucy the key.

"It's the gate of the maiden awesome! I am connected to the spirit world. Heed my call pass through the gate! Open Gate of the maiden Virgo!" A pink haired woman burrowed through the ground ascending with chains on her hands. "You called mistress?"

"Yes but I don't really like the name mistress"

"Okay how about princess?"

"That's more like it. So let's get this contract done." Lucy pulled out a notepad and pen whilst she proceeded to begin. "Are you free Mondays?"

"Yes princess"

"Tuesdays?"

"No princess I am free every day except Tuesdays."

"Okay contract complete!"

"I'll be here when you need me."

Virgo disappeared back to the spirit world.

"Okay lucy I really have to get moving i have something important to do. So if you want to join our guild come with me."

"Yes!"

Lucy and Gray proceeded down the corridor.

Meanwhile...

Erza, mira, elfman and Lisanna have located the flames of emporium. However, something was blocking their path. An exceedingly large draconian green beast. Its entire body is covered in scales with muscular legs spikes coming out of each knee. The green beast has orange spikes all along its spine with huge webbed wings. Erza scarlet knew exactly what this was. "It's a wyvern! Be on guard these creatures are tremendously strong!" Before erza even noticed it, the wyvern's tail struck her right in the ribs crashing her into the room's concrete wall.

"Erza!" Elfman yelled as he charged the wyvern. "If you're a real man fight fair!"

"Uh elfman it's a wyvern"

"Beast arm!" Elfman struck the draconian beast with all his might however; it had little effect it resembled as a mosquito bite to the mighty creature. The wyvern quickly retaliated breathing fire right at elfman crashing him into the ground.

"Elfman!" Mirajane grew angry and began to be consumed by a purple magic circle above her head. "Take over Satan soul!" As quick as a speeding bullet, Mirajane sprouted her wings and took off to strike the wyvern. Mirajane got close to the wyvern and cast her attack. "Darkness stream" within an instant, several shadow hands appeared and struck the draconian creature. However, the wyvern is a cunning and clever creature and reflected the dark claws right back at the satanic wizard shooting her backwards with magnificent force. Mira quickly recovered and glided down to the ground summoning all her magic power around her. "Evil explosion!" Mira fired a ray of explosive magic power towards the wyvern but once again it had no effect thanks to the wyvern's intense speed. It dodged the attack and countered with a tremendously powerful fire blast. Mirajane positioned her arms in a cross fashion to embrace for impact. As the fire got closer she began to panic for the pain she was about to endure. "Mira neee!" Lisanna sprung immediately into action, jumping into the air being surrounded by fire. Lisanna being able to float in the air due to her dragon wings. Lisanna put her arms out in front of her positioning her hands giving off the impression that she aimed to catch it with her newly formed talons. Mirajane screamed not realising Lisanna's new take over "Lisanna move out the way!" Lisanna stood her ground as the blast impacted head on. With the use of her dragon scales, Lisanna began to absorb the fire barrage and as she did she could feel her magic power returning. Lisanna's scales illuminated as she was enriched in fire power. "Lisanna how did you get such a strong take over?"

"I'll explain later right now we have to work together to defeat this creature and get to the flames! Care to back me up sister?"

"Of course let's do it!" Lisanna and Mirajane both took flight as they prepared for battle. "Evil spark!"

"Flame sphere!" Both magic attacks hit the wyvern but they didn't seem to do much damage. The wyvern grew angry at the pair and sent them both flying backwards through the mighty force of his draconian tail. "Mira nee I know how we can defeat it. But I'm going to need your power." Mirajane was stunned at such a great idea "a unison raid great idea!" Mirajane and Lisanna both held hands. "Magic power fusion! Unison Raid!" A huge purple and inferno red magic circle appeared above the strauss siblings as the combination of the satanic wizards soul extinctor and the take over animal wizards flame sphere combined together to form an even stronger blast. "Flame extinctor!" The blast hit the wyvern at tremendous speed destroying its very existence as if it wasn't there to begin with. Incredible when did Lisanna get so strong?" Erza questioned.

"Lisanna you truly are a man!"

"Um she's a girl"

Lisanna fell to her knees but stood back up after elfman tried babying her saying he would carry her. Gray and the celestial wizard both entered the room where the corpse of the wyvern lay. "Damn it looks like we missed out on all the action!"

Erza turned round upon hearing gray's voice and walked up to him. "I'm glad to see you safe" she said whilst she hugged him into her armour. "Hard!" He replied but he was partly thankful she wasn't wearing her purgatory armour. Gray points ahead at the altar. "So are those the flames we need?" He questioned whilst staring at the emerald flames.

Lisanna was already picking up the glass container that encased the flames. She held them close to her chest remembering Natsu's condition and how close he was to death. Upon thinking this tears streamed out her eyes which now change back to her innocent blue ones. "Lisanna he'll be okay" said erza placing a hand on her shoulder. All of a sudden, the building began to collapse as a result of the removal of the sacred flames. "The labyrinth is collapsing! What do you we do now?" A rumbling sound began to echo behind the altar which shone daylight.

"Everyone lets move!" Erza commanded as she gestures towards the exit. Lucy still trying to process what she saw gazed in amazement upon the fairy tail wizards desperate to become one. "Lucy we have to go!" Gray shouted. A rock from the ceiling came crashing down towards the blonde haired mage. "Ice make hammer!" Gray shattered the rock picking Lucy up like she was wounded. Lucy couldn't help but blush the same wizard had saved her from what seemed certain demise twice now. "Arigato" she said warmly.

"No worries you can't join our guild if you're squished now can you" he replied whilst grinning. After gray said those words she giggled and smiled brightly.


	14. Chapter 14 no time to lose

Chapter 14 no time to lose!

All of the wizards were now outside the labyrinth boarding the magic four wheeler. Mission accomplished! Or was it? The main objective still lye in the balance Natsu was still in danger! Lisanna, elfman, gray, erza, levy, mirajane and now Lucy were aboard. Lucy was conversing with the guild members telling them about herself asking them what magic they all used. She was getting excited however; she didn't sense the mood of Lisanna. "Hi I'm lucy" Lucy smiled and put her hand to Lisanna. Lisanna didn't reply she just curled up hugging the case with the flames of emporium into her chest. Gray put his hand on Lucy's shoulder motioning her to leave Lisanna alone. Lucy was puzzled but complied however; she couldn't help but want to know what was wrong. All she heard from Lisanna was a whimper and the word Natsu. Who was Natsu?

"Natsu..." All of a sudden Lisanna sprung from her seat soaring out the window as she transformed into her dragon soul. "Lisanna!" Elfman yelled. Elfman attempted to follow her until he was dismissed by Mirajane. "Let her go Elfman." Elfman lowered his arm that was previously reaching for the door handle.

Lisanna soared through the skies as the cascading wind brushed through her hair. She was so determined to reach her destination that she managed to travel at such tremendous speed even light would have difficulty to catch her. Flames engulfed her whole body giving off the appearance she was nothing more than a shooting star cascading across the atmosphere. "Natsu I won't let you die!" Lisanna raced despite her awareness of every ache in her body. In mere minutes, Lisanna could see magnolia which means porlyusica's house was only a 2 minutes away with her velocity. Within seconds she dropped like an atomic bomb outside the healer's house. Lisanna rushed through the door to see Natsu looking at her. "Natsu its okay you're going to be okay now I have the flames" "Lisanna it's too late."

"Don't be ridiculous eat these flames!"

"Lisanna listen to me. I gave you this power for a reason. To protect you should I cease to exist from this world?"

"What are you talking about I'm here to save you i can save you!"

"Lisanna its over I'm not meant to survive this. Protect fairy tail for me. Tell my nakamas I'm sorry."

"Natsu" Lisanna could barely contain herself from this moment. I will save you I can't live without you!"

"Lisanna let the power of the dragon burn inside you. And. Protect. You. Alwaysssss." With that Natsu closed his eyes and rolled his head to the left.

"Natsu. Natsu. NATSU!" Lisanna no longer had the power to keep the damn from falling as the rivers crashed through.


	15. Chapter 15 chill out

Chapter 15 chill out

Lucy was gobsmacked she just watched a fairy tail wizard eat fire and it recovered them from the brink of death. "Hey are you okay?" Gray questioned seeing Lucy star struck.

"Yes I'm fine" Lucy smiled towards gray feeling safe with him for some strange reason.

"So flame brain you almost got killed by ice guess you cant beat me then." Gray grinned.

"That was nothing I can take you. Underpants freak!"

"I'm not in my underwear!"

"Umm gray your clothes" Mirajane said.

"Ahhh when did that happen?"

Lucy shielded her eyes in embarrassment but also couldn't help feeling attracted to it happening. "Lucy you're all red do you have a fever?" Gray said whilst feeling her forehead."No I'm fine" she replied clearing her throat. "Natsu this is Lucy. She wants to join our guild you coming with?" Gray questioned.

"I need to rest up i'll be round later."

"Right you coming Lisanna he's going to need some rest."

"No that's okay Lisanna come here I don't want you to go." Natsu said whilst smiling.

Lisanna complied and climbed into bed next to him.

Lucy entered the guildhall and quickly introduced herself to everyone. The master greeted her but in his own sort of way trying to grasp her behind however; Mirajane anticipated this move grabbing his arm. "Master don't get me angry" she said with sinister devil eyes. Master Makarov laughed and ran away still holding his pint of beer. "Don't mind him he is a happy one. Anyway Lucy where do you want your guild stamps?"

Lucy was shocked in getting into fairy tail so easily previously thinking she would have to pass a test or an interview.

"Umm can I have it pink on my hand?"

"Of course" Mira pressed the magical stamp machine onto Lucy's hand leaving the guild insignia upon leaving the hand.

"Hooray I'm in fairy tail!"

"Congrats Lucy" gray said behind her.

Lucy gave him a hug catching gray off guard not expecting this.

"Arigato gray" she smiled and began to leave the guild hall towards magnolia to search for a place to live.

Lucy travelled down the magical city of magnolia all of a sudden Lucy realised she was being followed. "Hey pretty girl where are you going"

"Uh nowhere I'm just taking a walk" Lucy replied nervously.

"Oh really why don't you come with us and have some fun?"

Lucy turned in order to see how many were behind her hearing another voice. The one who spoke just then had a creepy grin on his face which caused Lucy to shiver in fear. She planned to turn and walk away but something was wrong she couldn't move a muscle. Lucy started to panic what was going on! These guys they're not normal they're wizards! "Come on it will be fun I promise"

They approached the terrified holder mage closer and closer. Up to the point they got so close she could smell their vile breath. Lucy was petrified not knowing what to do she couldn't reach her keys.

"Now come with us gorgeous"

"Let her go!"

A figure leaped out from the darkness and kicked the crook straight in the jaw sending him upwards into the air.

"Boss! You're dead punk!"

5 other hoodlums surrounded the mystery shadow readying to strike.

The silhouette anticipated this however and dispatched each attacker one by one. The first was defeated with a punch to the stomach sending him crashing to his knees. Two others were quickly disposed of with a kick and elbow combination. The other two couldn't believe how quickly this mystery man disposed of their boss causing them to run in fear. Lucy started crying in response to what had just happened.

"It's okay Lucy your safe now."

Lucy looked up to see who her mystery hero really was. Then she noticed it a necklace she had seen before.

"Gray!"

"I know you said you'd be fine but I wanted to make sure you got home okay. Can you stand?" Gray said whilst offering a hand to assist her.

"Yes I'm fine"

Lucy regained her footing and dried her eyes.

"Lucy how about you come back with me to my house and I'll help you find a place in the morning? As you can see there are a lot of scum bags out at this time."

"Okay Arigato"

Lucy and Gray walked and walked until they halted at a hut in the far off woods.

"Wow this is where you live? It seems so peaceful"

Lucy and Gray walked inside.

Gray's house was a log cabin which contained high quality furniture but unlike other houses it didn't seem to have any heating. Lucy viewed her surroundings as Gray journeyed into what looked like a kitchen. Lucy looked around until she came across a picture of what seemed to be Gray as a child and his mother. "Is this you and your mother?" questioned Lucy. Gray looked over to see the photo Lucy was holding. "Not exactly that's me and my master Ur. She taught me ice make magic."

"Where is she now gray?"

Gray turned away to hide a tear sneaking out his eye upon hearing that name.

"Gray what's wrong?"

"She's dead…"

"Gray I'm sorry"

"It's okay you didn't know. I'm kind of tired now so I'll crash here you can have my bed" He said whilst gesturing at his sofa.

"Okay well good night gray"

Gray didn't say anything he just lay down and closed his eyes attempting to seal away the tears trying immensely to come out.

All of a sudden Gray sat bolt upright drenched in sweat. Gray panted heavily reminiscing what happened to his master. Gray walked out side and placed his hand on his open palm beginning to concentrate. Ice surrounded the atmosphere until a sculpture was forged. Gray stared at the realistic figure of his old Master Ur. Gray went to touch her hand however; this caused the ice Ur to demolish. Gray punched the dirt repeatedly where Ice Ur once was. Gray was in fuelled with rage as he repeatedly punched the soil beneath him until his hands became tainted with blood. "Damn it!" Gray re-entered his home to notice he had awoken Lucy. "Gray your hands what happened?!"

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

"Nonsense we have to get this cleaned up before it gets infected." Lucy reached for a bandage after she finished cleaning Gray's bloody hands. As Lucy dressed Gray's wound, she noticed his eyes were bloodshot as if they had been drenched in tears. "Gray what's wrong?"

"I killed my master. It's my fault!"

"If it wasn't for me she would still be alive!"

Lucy didn't say a word she just hugged gray. "You would never do that you're too noble to kill somebody. It's okay Gray I'm here"

Gray felt comfort from Lucy's hug it was a nice warm feeling which Gray normally isn't too keen on. He embraced her back feeling happier all of a sudden. Gray lifted Lucy's chin so he could gaze into her kind and innocent eyes. "Arigato Lucy" Gray leaned forward and kissed her causing Lucy to blush as it was her first kiss. Lucy calmed down and kissed Gray back feeling a sense of safety with Gray.

Not too long after the Sun shone over the Horizon.


	16. Chapter 16 the next step

Chapter 16 the next step

**Just a pre-warning, this chapter includes sexual content between Natsu and Lisanna if you do not want to read this scene then I suggest you wait until the next chapter anyway enjoy if you do decide to read it.**

A week had passed and Natsu has now made a full recovery. "Karyū no Tekken!"

"Take over tigress form!" Lisanna striked with a slice from her claws to the legs tripping her opponent.

"Getting better Lisanna. Try this Karyū no Hōkō!"

Natsu unleashed his ferocious roar towards Lisanna who did not even attempt to move from her area. The nerve wracking flames travelled further and further closer and closer towards the soul mage. Getting so close to Lisanna it now looked like she would be burnt to a crisp. A huge explosion of smoke was created upon impact. Natsu gazed into the smoke eyes wide open with a worried expression upon his face. The flames began to blow away back towards Natsu at a quickened pace. Natsu's draconian hearing picked up the sound of flapping wings. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his girlfriend flapping her wings in her dragon soul form. His expression soon changed however when he realized the flames were travelling right back at him. The worst part was he can't eat his own fire! Karyū no Yokugeki! Natsu's hands now ignited, threw his arms in the air shortly after threw them back down again as a dragon would flail his wings. This brushed the flames aside with ease. "Awesome that's more like it Lis-chan! your dragon soul form. Let's see who is stronger?"

"We shall indeed flame Barrage!" Lisanna blasted a furious amount of flame attacks towards.

Natsu welcomed the meal and opened wide. "Delicious Lisanna best fire I have ever tasted you're a great cook!"

Lisanna didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult instead she soared into the air and dropped like a missile. "Flame vortex!"

"Karyū no Kenkaku!" Natsu's whole body was now engulfed in Flames. Both dragon magic collided with immense force causing the ground to split into two.

"Nice Lisanna your strong!"

"he he thanks" Lisanna smiled as she made preparations for her next attack.

"Try this Natsu. Flame sphere!" Lisanna placed her hands by her side drifting then apart further and further as the flame grew in strength and size until it was fully formed. The sphere blasted towards the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Metsu Ryū Ōgi. Guren Bakuenjin!" Natsu's arms had ignited and began generating long torrents of flames which moved in a spiralling formation. Both attacks made a massive impact causing a massive smoke cloud. The ground beneath the two combatants shattered. "Wow Lisanna your Dragon soul really is strong!"

"Not strong enough to beat you yet though Natsu" Lisanna replied winking. Natsu offered his hand out to lisanna who was on the floor. Lisanna hooked her legs round Natsu tripping him on top of her. "I've got you now Natsu" Lisanna put her arms around Natsu's back and pressed him into her chest.

"Lisanna I can't breathe"

"What's wrong Natsu don't you like it there? Are you not comfortable?" Lisanna teased.

Natsu broke free inhaling and exhaling for air. I wish he would just touch me and make me feel like a woman. Lisanna sadly thought to herself. Am I not attractive to him?

Lisanna went to walk home but was halted by Natsu. "Hey Lisanna do you want to go on a job just the two of us?"

"Sure Natsu what is the job?"

"Just a simple job I think we need a break after what happened last week. It's catching some wing fish"

Lisanna and Natsu journeyed on to the town of lepion where many wing fish were rumoured to be located. Lisanna and Natsu spent 10 minutes attempting to catch the fish. "Hey Natsu how about we use magic we could get this done a lot quicker."

"Good idea Lis-Chan. Karyū no Tekken"

"Bird soul!"

The two fairy tail wizards caught 10 wing fish as indicated on the job flier. They shortly arrived at the clients house and claimed their reward of 60,000 Jewels. "So I guess we go back to the guild now."

"Actually I thought maybe we could get a hotel and spend some time with each other."

"That sounds great Natsu I'm in !"

At the hotel….

"Hi I would like to book a room for two please."

"Certainly sir would you like a double bed or two single beds?"

Lisanna sighed knowing what she wanted was probably going to be just a dream.

"Double bed please."

Lisanna was shocked that's exactly what she had hoped for.

"Certainly sir here is your room key we charge 60,000 Jewels a night and we offer a continental breakfast."

Natsu and Lisanna made there way up to there room.

"Hey lisanna do you want the first shower?"

Yeah if you'll join me is what Lisanna wanted to say. "No that's okay Natsu you go ahead.

Natsu entered the shower and put the hot tap on full blast due to his body heat this had no effect on his skin.

Lisanna didn't want to peep but she was curious about how Natsu looked under his usual attire. Lisanna peeked round the corner to try inspect inside. She was so close but she coward backwards when she heard Natsu getting out the shower. Lisanna quickly grabbed his bottoms and boxers hiding them so would not be able to dress so easily. Natsu exited the shower with a towel around his waist with his pink spiky hair dripping wet. "Hey Lisanna have you seen my clothes I left them right here?"

"No sorry Natsu haven't seen them" Lisanna replied through a sinister grin as she had her eyes on Natsu's towel the only thing covering his naked skin up. "Take over bird soul" Lisanna as quick as that swiped Natsu's towel away.

"Ahhh Lisanna give that back." Natsu replied being able to cover up quick enough"

Lisanna returned to her normal state. "No it's mine now finder's keepers. Lisanna said whilst winking.

"Fine in that case." Natsu pressed Lisanna up against the wall and kissed the side of her neck. "I'll have to return the favour". Natsu let his hands run free as they grazed all over Lisanna's hips until they finished at the front of her blue denim shorts. Natsu slowly unbuttoned Lisanna's bottoms and slid them down to her ankles. Lisanna moaned as she enjoyed every second of this glorious occasion. The long awaited feel she longed for from Natsu was finally here and was loving every bit of it. Natsu ripped Lisanna's T-shirt in to pieces now that the Dragon inside was beginning to take control. Lisanna was now only in her matching set of dark rose red underwear. Natsu preceded kissing Lisanna on the lips passionately. The love birds tongues danced with one another giving great pleasure to the pair. Lisanna couldn't open her eyes she was absorbed into a world of pleasure. Natsu yanked off Lisanna's bra ferociously as it attempted to deny him access to Lisanna's perfect body. Lisanna let out a moan as this was the side of Natsu she longed for. Natsu rubbed Lisanna's breast and swivelled her nipple with his other hand. Lisanna wanted him so bad. She wanted him inside her right now. But he persisted in teasing her so. He caressed each breast rubbing them seductively making sure he helped the woman he loved achieve maximum pleasure. People think he is Naïve and clueless when it comes to woman but he did no a fare amount due to igneel's advice on how one day he would meet a woman he shall love and he must do his best to keep her. Because of this Natsu researched into this sort of knowledge. Natsu rubbed Lisanna's thigh as he slid her panties down off her. Lisanna decided she wanted to share this moment with Natsu with fully when she couldn't help but notice her moans of pleasure had really awakened his inner dragon. Lisanna got down on her knees and placed Natsu's fire sword within her hand. As she moved up and down, Natsu began to roar from the sensation.

"If you like that you'll love this."

Lisanna licked the end of his sword whilst moving her hand up and down it still. After she thought he had waited long enough, she placed Natsu inside her mouth. Natsu roared with passion as he experienced maximum pleasure. After a few minutes the sensation was too extreme for Natsu to control. Natsu grasped Lisanna with his hands sending her hurtling onto the double bed. As quick as a cheetah Natsu pounced on Lisanna entering inside her. There bodies moved in perfect sync through that moment Natsu and Lisanna chorused in unison as they moaned in happiness. Natsu quickened his pace knowing how much Lisanna enjoyed this. Nevertheless, Lisanna's moans of pleasure worked as an aphrodisiac to make Natsu do better. He went faster and faster deeper and deeper. Lisanna quickened her pace of moaning showing how much she was enjoying this sensation to Natsu. After a dynamic experience, Natsu exploded inside Lisanna and dropped in exhaustion. Lisanna climbed off Natsu's member and climbed onto his muscular chest placing the duvet over them both. "Natsu thank you."

"No problem Lis-chan. I know you have been waiting a while but I wanted this to be special."

Lisanna smiled in response to how sweet Natsu was to her. She cuddled up to Natsu. "Natsu I love you"

"I love you to Lisanna. Don't worry you're the only one for me." Lisanna smiled as she closed her eyes in the arms of her muscular mate. Natsu smiled also closing his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17 raging bolt

Chapter 17 Bolt of demise

"Igneel there is no way I can eat all this fire it will burn my insides up!"

"Natsu that is no way a dragon slayer should talk! How do you intend to become one with fire if you can't eat it! Natsu I believe in you my son."

"Yes alright dad!

Natsu inhaled deeply as he consumed the flames Igneel had produced for his son to absorb. As the flames travelled through Natsu's oesophagus, Natsu began to feel re-energized and full up. Natsu was now engulfed in flames as he exploded in power.

"What is this? Igneel I feel flames in my lungs."

"Natsu this is the next stage of dragon slayer magic. Channel the flames within you and unleash an attack on that mountain."

"Your right Igneel I hear the flames whispering to me."

"Unleash your power!"

"Alright Father! Karyū no tekken!

As Natsu's flame fist collided with the mountain, on impact the mountain obliterated.

"Natsu I'm proud of you my son"

Natsu blinked after opening his eyes he saw Igneel in the distance flying away.

"IGNEEL! COME BACK!"

Natsu awoke in shock drenched in sweat. After calming down, Natsu had now realised he wasn't out in the woods but in his home.

"Igneel why did you leave" Natsu said through tearful eyes.

"Natsu its okay" Lisanna said whilst comforting him in a warm hug. "You'll find him some day"

"But why did he leave Lis-chan was I not good enough as a dragon slayer for him?"

"I'm sure Igneel had his reasons for disappearing. But I bet he is gazing down at you with pride as he watches you battle with your dragon slayer magic.

"You're right Lisanna. I love you" Natsu said grinning

"Lisanna I'm going out on a job. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay Natsu are you okay?"

Natsu removed his scaly white scarf that Igneel gave him and placed it around Lisanna's neck.

"Look after it for me until I get back okay Lis-chan"

"Of course Natsu".

Natsu left the building with his thumb and index finger raised to the sky.

"Lis-chan I'll be home soon"

Lisanna mirrored Natsu's salute and blew Natsu a kiss.

Meanwhile in the Fairy tail guildhall.

"How dare you make me drop my strawberry cake! Do you want to die that badly!"

Erza yelled as she held gray in an arm lock.

"I'm sorry Erza I didn't mean it I swear!"

"Gray real men don't whine and you consider yourself a man!"

"Elfman silence! This does not concern you!"

"Sorry miss."

Gray regained his footing as he saw the one who caught his eye. She was at a bench reading a book.

"What are you reading Lucy? Gray questioned

"Now I'm a member of fairy tail I intend to get stronger. So I asked Mira if she had any books on celestial magic in the fairy tail archive."

"That's sweet! So there is magic beyond your celestial keys?"

"Yeah".

"Hey Lisanna your looking gorgeous today"

"Give up Laxus my heart belongs to Natsu."

"Come on I'm just offering you an upgrade. I'm stronger than that wimp could ever dream of becoming!"

"Natsu is my dragon prince" Lisanna said whilst blushing.

"Give me a break he wasn't raised by a dragon! He's a liar."

"Laxus you're going too far" Makarov yelled.

Laxus grabbed Lisanna by the arms trying to get her to kiss him.

"Laxus Natsu isn't going to like you brushing up to his girl. Let her go!" gray yelled towards him.

"Laxus you'd be wise to let my little sister go" Said Mira with demonic eyes as a purple magic circle appeared above.

Laxus put his arm around Lisanna's neck and held her towards him.

"Let Lisanna go! Take over beast arm!"

Laxus quickly defeated elfman unleashing a bolt of lightning.

"Come Lisanna we have much to talk about."

"Laxus I'm going to say this only once. LET HER GO!"

Every body's eyes met the angered dragon who had just entered the hall.

"Or what Natsu what are you going to do?"

"I'll tear your freaking head off you BASTARD!"

Natsu charged the S class mage with flames of fury.

All of a sudden he was halted in his path.

"Enchantments?"

"It's hopeless Natsu you can't escape until Laxus escapes"

"Fried! Let me out you coward!"

"I won't let you harm Laxus Natsu"

Laxus smirked as he viewed Natsu struggling like an animal in a cage.

"Natsu help me!"

Laxus punched Lisanna in the gut causing her to lose consciousness.

"Laxus you bastard you hit Lisanna!"

"Enjoy her while she is yours. Soon she will be the newest member of the thunder legion!"

"STOP LET HER GO!"

A blinding light flashed through the guildhall as Laxus escaped as a bolt of lightning.

Freed shortly followed after with his dark ericture wings.

The enchantment fell as did Natsu to his knees.

"Natsu?"

Erza walked towards Natsu sensing his emotion.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT! I failed her" Natsu said whilst punching the floor.

Tears flooded Natsu's eyes as he continued to punch the ground.

"Natsu its okay we'll save her."

"Oi Natsu crying like a baby won't save her you fire drooling fool! Stand up and lets go find her!"

"Let's go Natsu" Erza said as she lifted him from his knees.

"Lisanna I'm coming to save you."

Lucy, gray, elfman, Natsu and erza rushed out the guildhall in search of thunder legion and Laxus.


	18. Chapter 18 damsel in distress

Chapter 18 damsel in distress

"We have to find bickslow, evergreen and fried in order to find Laxus." Erza said whilst looking at her comrades.

"Right so we need to split up just in case fried has planted any traps. Lucy replied.

"I will find fried and defeat him I'm a real man!"

Elfman ran off into the distance in search of the rune's wizard.

"Okay Gray you and I will take care of Bickslow!" Erza commanded

"What about me? Lucy questioned.

"Lucy I know you're new but I'm leaving evergreen to you."

Lucy began to panic was this evergreen as powerful as Laxus? Could she beat her?

"Lucy don't worry you can beat her. Just believe in yourself! You're a wizard of fairy tail as well." Gray said as he placed his hand upon Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy perked up after this and kissed gray on the lips. "Arigato Gray. Good luck."

"What about Natsu Erza?"

"He's already gone after Laxus following Lisanna's scent."

"LAXUSSSSSSSSS!"

"Okay guys let's go for fairy tail!"

Lucy ran through magnolia searching for the thunder legion crew.

All of a sudden a luminous needle struck Lucy in the knee.

"Ouch!" Lucy grabbed her knee in reaction.

"So you're the bitch everyone is saying is prettier than me you pathetic rookie!"

Evergreen flew down to Lucy and aimed a kick at her stomach.

However, Lucy was now on guard unsheathing her trusty black whip she wrapped it round evergreens leg and threw her upwards.

"You fool I have wings!"

"Huh what is this? Fairy dust?"

"Now your covered in my fairy dust! Take this Fairy bomb gremlin!"

"AHHHHHH" Lucy shrieked in pain as she embraced the attack.

"You had enough bitch ?"

"Not even close. Open gate of the golden bull Taurus!"

"Mooo I'm not perverted just one for my lust nature!"

"Get her Taurus!"

"Of course Lucy sama I will protect your nice body!"

"Fierce mooove"

Taurus jumped into the air crashing back down with his fearsome axe smashing below.

Evergreen soared out of the way quickly getting behind Taurus and kicking him in the back.

"Nice body please! My figure is the best in all of fairy tail! I am the queen of fairies!"

"Taurus get up!"

Taurus obeyed his master slicing at evergreen with his axe. Evergreen kicked his axe from his grasp however; Taurus quickly countered punching her in the stomach full force. "How dare you you stupid cow. I will make you into a hamburger and serve you to Laxus!" Evergreen unleashed a hail storm upon Taurus with a rain shower of fairy needles. Taurus fell to the ground disappearing back to the spirit world.

What now Taurus was my most powerful zodiac spirit! What do I do now? Wait there is a fountain over there! Lucy ran towards the fountain summoning another powerful celestial spirit.

"Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!"

"You cow how dare you summon me while I'm on a date!"

"Ha how could someone like you get a boyfriend?"

"What did you say you bitch I'll drown you!"

"Get her Aquarius!"

Aquarius unleashed her jar of the ocean but suddenly began to move in slow motion.

"What is this I'm slowing down?"

Aquarius now lay there engulfed in stone.

"NO Aquarius !"

What do I do now? Wait that spell I was reading in that book? Can I do it? I have no choice!

"What's the matter brat do you give up?"

"No I know how to beat you now!"

Evergreen travelled at tremendous speed as she glided down to deliver the final blow to Lucy.

Lucy began to mutter a spell causing a golden circle to appear beneath her.

"What is this?!"

"Urano Metria!" Thousands of planets and suns soared striking evergreen.

She screamed in agony and puzzlement as she questioned how a rookie knows such a powerful spell.

"Impossible I lost to a rookie!" and as evergreen lost so did her conscious state.


	19. Chapter 19 SOS save our souls

Chapter 19 SOS Save our souls

"Erza where is he? I'm worried about Lucy"

"Don't worry Gray he's round here somewhere"

"Bickslow where could he be?"

"Where could he be?"

"Where is he now?"

"Gray look out!"

Five dolls shot out a luminous green emerald laser towards Gray.

"Ice make shield!"

Gray's fast make magic protected him from the onslaught.

"I'll freeze you freaks Argh" Gray sent out his ice magic making doll ice sickles.

"My babies! You bastard gray how dare you!"

"Bickslow so there you are!"

"Bickslow what is going on what is Laxus up to why did he take Lisanna?"

"The great Laxus is tired of seeing our guild so weak so he is going to take it by force!"

"And as for Lisanna Laxus has liked her ever since he laid eyes on her. He wishes to make her his thunder princess."

"Ha ha Laxus won't succeed while Natsu is still breathing. He won't let her go!"

"Natsu really he is nothing compared to Laxus! Laxus will obliterate him turning him to ash!"

"Bickslow don't underestimate Natsu!"

"Enough talk Titania. Let's fight!"

"Baryon formation"

"Requip Black wing armour!"

Erza soared towards Bickslow but was quickly diverted by the attacking dolls.

"Ice make Lance! Gray pulverised the doll army attacking Erza.

"Its useless Gray I control souls remember I just have to move them to new bodies."

"New bodies!"

"New bodies!"

"Then I guess I will take you down Bickslow!"

Gray soared towards the soul possessor striking him with a knee to the face.

"Ouch your starting to annoy me gray!"

"I'm just getting started!"

Gray charged bickslow fists clenched at the ready.

All of a sudden, Bickslow removed his knight helmet revealing his sinister jade eyes.

"Gray don't do it!

However, it was too late Gray yelled in shock as he felt his body dramatically change.

"GRAYYY!"

Gray dropped to the floor not in exhaustion but because he could no longer move or fight.

He couldn't even cheer Erza on he was now made of plastic a doll!

"How dare you bickslow!" Erza charged bickslow now requipped into her heavens wheel armour.

10 swords surrounded erza. "Dance my swords!"

Erza aimed them for bickslow but his dolls took the hit.

"Your turn Erza!"

Bickslow's jade eyes illuminated once again there gaze aimed at Erza scarlet.

Erza laughed at bickslow.

"Sorry but eye magic wont work on me! Erza yelled closing her eye leaving her artificial one open.

"Requip Giant armour!"

Erza grabbed Bickslow's leg throwing him down to the concrete.

"I didn't know titania was this powerful" Bickslow laughed.

"Gray doll attack Erza"

"Attack. Attack"

"Ice make Lance!"

The gray doll now being controlled by Bickslow attacked Erza.

"I see so I have to defeat Bickslow to save Gray. Requip! Flame empress armour!"

Erza slashed at Gray's ice spears with the flames emitting from her sword.

The gray doll now conjured an ice blade.

"I see so you want to fight me as a swordsman? Fine!"

Erza and Gray dolls swords collided with each other a battle of elements had now begun ice versus fire!"

"Ice bringer!"

"Inferno Slash!"

Both swords collided smashing each one on impact. However; gray doll wasn't going to go down so easily. Gray focused his magic energy enabling two ice shards to appear one from his fist the other behind his elbow. "Ice seven slice dance!"

Erza was shocked by Gray's sudden counter attack.

"Requip! Soaring armour!" Erza dodged the fatal attack and glided through the air past gray.

"Ha ha what's the matter erza can't hit him?" Bickslow said in a mocking tone only to have him eat his own words shortly after.

"Heavens wheel! Blumenblatt!" Erza used this opportunity to surprise bickslow summoning a wave of swords upon him. Bickslow had that same face of shock and awe as he helplessly lost consciousness from Titania's attack.

"You did it as expected of the great Titania"

Erza turned round and let out a sigh of relief seeing it was only gray praising her defeat Bickslow.


	20. Chapter 20 lightning oblivion

Chapter 20 Lightning oblivion

Natsu raced further and further onward as he sniffed for the familiar scent of his beloved with pools of fire resembling his rage upon his eyes.

"Damn it! DAMN IT! Laxus if you touch one hair on her head I will turn you into ashes!"

Natsu sprinted through the streets of magnolia increasing his pace as the scent grew stronger.

The dragon slayer ground his speed to a halt once he reached his destination. Kardia cathedral!

In a tremendous strike, Natsu glided through the air kicking the ginourmous wooden entrance wide open. "Oh I thought I felt a pitiful magic power. You're just in time Natsu"

"Where is Lisanna you bastard!"

"Ha ha do not worry Natsu. She is safely being reborn in the back."

"Reborn what bullshit are you spouting!"

"She will become my lightning princess. The newest attribute to the thunder legion!"

"Lisanna will never be yours Laxus! I'm bringing her back home!"

"She is not going anywhere you pitiful excuse for a fairy tail wizard! As we speak she is being infused with a lightning lacrima and will soon be all mine!"

"You bastard Lisanna isn't an object for you to control! Get down here and fight me Laxus!"

Laxus leaped down from the balcony above quickly forming himself into a bolt of lightning.

Laxus now travelling at tremendous speed soared down getting behind Natsu.

"Karyū no Tekken!"

Natsu's soaring flames countered Laxus's lightning strike but was not able to stop the attack.

Natsu was sent flying into the near by wall crashing into the glass windows.

Natsu wasn't finished yet though using the power of his flames, Natsu blasted his flames at the wall using it as a spring board for his next attack!

"Karyū no Kagizume!"

"You pest just die!" Laxus summoned lightning from the ground below

"Lightning eruption!"

"Arghhhh!" Natsu yelled in agony as he endured Laxus's mighty magic.

"You will never defeat me you weakling! Why don't you just die!"

Natsu pushed up from the ground through a fierce struggle to move his arms.

"As long as I am still breathing and my heart is enforced by the flames of my father. I will not let you

HURT LISANNA!" Natsu became engulfed with flames as he charged the lighting power house.

"Your father? You weren't raised by a dragon Natsu! How long are you going to continue this stupid

Story?!"

"What did you just say!? Igneel is Real!"

Natsu now fully enraged attacked Laxus with all his might.

"Karyū no Kenkaku!"

"Is that seriously all you have got?" Laxus questioned as he simply stopped Natsu's flame sword edge with one hand.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Lisanna. Now die!"

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"

"Rejingu Boruto!" (Raging bolt)

A large bolt of lightning descended upon Natsu crashing down from the heavens above!

A luminous blinding light shone through the hall of the cathedral as Laxus's fearsome Lightning rained down upon the fire dragon slayer.

"What?! Golden flames?"

Golden flames erupted upon the lightning

"Full power Karyū no Hokou!"

Natsu erupted from deep within the golden flames upon his mighty roar forcing its way to control the control the power of the magic struggle.

Both magic attacks imploded the power of each strike being equal in strength.

"I can't lose. I won't lose to you Laxus! I promised her. I promised I would protect Lisanna!

"She has always been so kind to me, believing me from the start. She is my greatest treasure and I won't let you have her!"

"Metsu Ryū Ōgi Guren Bakuen…"

Natsu was striked from a hidden opponent before he had the chance to finish his dragon slayer art.

"Who's there!"

Natsu gazed in shock as he realised who struck him.

"I won't let you harm my beloved Laxus!"

"Lis-chan what are you doing?"

"Eliminate target!"

Lisanna kicked Natsu with a strike infused with lightning catching Natsu off guard.

"See Natsu I told you it's no use she is now mine!"

Lisanna was now clothed in a white dress patterned with lightning bolts. She also carried a thunder sabre sheathed at her hip. But the one thing Natsu noticed different was her eyes. They weren't the same innocent blue eyes she normally has gazing upon him but deep pools of thunder.

Lisanna approached Laxus placing her hand upon his lighting shaped scar beneath his eye not long after kissing him on the lips.

Natsu saw this is a worse fate then death itself seeing his beloved Lisanna in the arms of another man.

"Damn you Laxus!"

Natsu charged Laxus in a ginourmous rage fists clenched.

Lisanna grabbed Natsu by his scarf tossing him across the room.

"I told you before you shall not harm Laxus!"

Tears trickling down one side of his face, Natsu pleaded with Lisanna to remember who he was.

Lisanna was emotionless towards the dragon under the control of the lightning lacrima infused within her body.

"I can't fight you Lisanna"

Lisanna chuckled a heinous grin upon her face as she unsheathed her thunder sabre from its case.

Lisanna slashed down to Natsu's chest with great force.

"That's it Lisanna once you do this you'll be mine forever!"

The blade edged further and further to its target and yet Natsu remained still not wanting to strike the one he cared about most.

"NATSU!"

Another blade met with the striking thunder sabre.

Lisanna was kicked flying away from Natsu.

"I will take care of her Natsu you Defeat that monster!


	21. Chapter 21 Lisanna versus erza

Chapter 21 Lisanna versus erza

"Lisanna I don't want to hurt you but it looks like I'm going to have to go all out to stop you! Requip black wing armour!" Erza glided towards Lisanna launching her black wing moon glimpse attack.

"Take over! Shockadillo soul!" Lisanna had now transformed into a golden armadillo surrounded by lightning. She had fierce razor sharp claws and those same emotionless eyes. As quick as a flash, Lisanna curled into a ball and shot towards erza. Erza slashed with her mighty sword at Lisanna but was quickly forced back. "Ahhhhhh!" Erza screamed as she was pummelled by the strength of Lisanna's armour and the lightning which followed shortly after.

"It's useless your puny sword cannot dent my armour!" Lisanna laughed demonically.

"This isn't right Lisanna isn't like this Laxus how dare you corrupt Fairy tail!"

Lisanna bounced into the air after her mid air opponent. Erza quickly requipped into her adamantine armour combining both halves of her shield together to stop the surprise attack. Lisanna bounced of the incredible defensive power of the adamantine armour however, the shield was obliterated.

"Impressive you were able to counter my Shockadillo form. However, I have many take-overs for you to face."

"I see so the only way to defeat you. Requip. Is to defeat you with the same element of the one you care about the most. Requip flame empress armour."

Erza with her sword now ignited with mighty flames smirked as she readied for battle.

Lisanna grinned referring back to her normal form withdrawing her thunder sabre.

"The element of the one I care about the most is lightning!"

Lisanna sliced at Erza but was quickly parried by the magnificent swordsman.

"Wrong its fire!" erza sliced at Lisanna.

The two wizards dealt each other blow for blow with their thunder and fire sword.

Natsu regained his footing clenching his fists as he embraced the anger boiling within. "What have you done to her Lisanna is not like this! Lisanna would never hurt anybody in fairy tail. She loves this guild. And now you have made her into a puppet. What did I tell you before? Lisanna isn't an object!"

"Now I'm mad Laxus!" upon those words Natsu's dragon force reactivated.

Natsu ignited his feet with flames high kicking Laxus with such force breaking through the roof of the cathedral.

"LAXUSSSS!"

"GO TO HELL NATSU!"

Laxus transformed into a bolt of lightning as Natsu matched him in the skies above crashing into Laxus as a raging meteor of flames. Natsu and Laxus exchanged blows punches of flames and lightning connecting with each other. "You won't hurt Laxus!" Lisanna shouted as she leaped through the wreckage of the ceiling.

"I told you already I'm your opponent!" Erza shouted as she summoned flames from her sword.

Lisanna quickly dodged the attack following with a counter sword slash.

Erza parried Lisanna's strike.

Laxus roared with power as his muscular torso grew in dramatic size replacing his normal teeth with fangs.

"Let me let you in on a little secret Natsu. Rairyῡ no Hoken!" (Lightning dragon's breakdown fist).

"No way!" Natsu was hit full force by Laxus's dragon slayer magic sending him crashing to his knees.

"You're a dragon slayer?"

"Now to finish Erza! Rairyῡ no Hoko!" A roar of lightning surged towards the requip mage at incredible speed.

Erza dodged the attack but there was another in the area.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as he saw the roar approach his beloved Lis-chan.


	22. Chapter 22 welcome back

Chapter 22 Welcome back

Lisanna shook in fear as she saw the attack quickly approaching her. She closed her eyes in fear as she looked death in the eyes. The lightning collided with its target full force.

"Ha ha I always promised to protect you Lisanna."

Natsu fell to the ground upon being hit by the lightning blast.

Laxus placed his hand upon his extended right arm generating a magic circle at the end.

Lightning surged and generated powerfully within the circle. "That's fine Natsu stay still if you want it make hitting you so much easier!" "Lightning bullet!" a rain shower of lightning strikes rained down upon Natsu. However, he didn't move an inch determined to protect Lisanna. The lightning barrage tortured his body with exploding agony but he still refused to dodge. The lightning Lisanna gazed at the wizard blocking all the attacks that would hit her should he move from his position.

"Just die Natsu!" Laxus bellowed sending a lightning bolt directly into his chest. The blow knocked the wind out of Natsu but he didn't move still refusing to budge. Natsu why does that name seem familiar Lisanna thought to herself. It brings a warm sensation to my heart. Laxus tossed another lightning bolt at Natsu. Natsu motioned his arms into a crossing formation bracing for impact. "Don't worry Lisanna I will protect you no matter what!"Lisanna stared in confusion why does he bring a warm sensation towards me? Wait those words I've heard them before?

"Natsu what are you doing get away from there or you're going to die!"

"Don't worry Lisanna I will protect you no matter what !"

A tear escaped Lisanna's emotionless eyes as she gazed upon the one who saved her.

All of a sudden various flashing images appeared in Lisanna's head. The first of a young boy with a cheeky grin holding an egg with decorative patterns. The second was the same boy getting down on his knees begging a forest Vulcan to let herself go. And finally, was the boy now a man with golden flames surrounding him stopping a beast's fist from hitting her saving her life. Those words echoed through her head "I promised I would always protect you Lis-chan."

Lisanna's eyes flooded with tears. "Natsu I'm so sorry." She dropped to her knees as she cradled his head within her arms.

"Awww what a touching reunion but it's over NATSU!"

"Rairyῡ Hotengeki!"(Lightning dragon's heavenward halberd)

"Stop it!" Lisanna cried out.

Natsu stood once again taking the attack full force.

The halberd surrounded Natsu with lighting.

"Heh I know I may regret this but."

Natsu inhaled with all his strength eating Laxus' Lightning.

"Natsu you know you can only eat fire."Laxus chuckled

Natsu roared in pain as the lightning travelled through his oesophagus.

"Ha ha Natsu you know you're not strong enough to eat my lightning you fool!"

Natsu grasped at his throat as he coughed violently in reaction to the lightning.

Natsu stood on his feet now surrounded by lightning and flames!

Natsu roared with power exploding with magic power. He gazed upon his nemesis with menacing eyes.

"Laxus! You're going to pay!"

"I don't believe it the lightning flame dragon!" Lisanna said in awe.

"Here I come!"

"Raienryu no Tekken, Kagizume,enchu,Yokugeki."(Lightning fire dragons iron fist, talons ,elbow, wing attack

Laxus was shocked with the amount of magic power Natsu still had within him and the power of his dragon force.

Natsu striked Laxus with a flurry of fire and lightning punches to his stomach.

"Raienryu no gekitetsu!" (Lightning flame dragon's firing hammer)

"Damn you bastard!"

"Rairyῡ no Hoko!"

"Raienryu no Hoko!"

The element breath blasts collided destroying the majority of the roof.

Natsu emerged from the smoke lunging for Laxus.

"Karyū no saiga!"

Natsu clawed at Laxus's torso setting him on fire.

"Your really annoying me now Natsu !"

Laxus grabbed Natsu by the arm throwing him into the air.

"Rairyῡ no Hoko!"

The magic attack caused an explosion of high magnitude.

"It's over weakling! What the !?"

Laxus's eyes grew wider when he saw Natsu emerge from the smoke not even scratched.

"Ha ha don't make me laugh Laxus. You're not a real dragon slayer. You were never taught by the mighty dragons it's over now Laxus!"

"This is the end Laxus! Metsu Ryū Ōgi. Guren Bakuraijin!" Natsu engulfed one hand with lightning and the other in flames. Swinging his arms around rapidly, Natsu created a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning.

"DAMN YOU NATSU!"

Laxus soared into the air crashing back down to the ground.

Lisanna rushed to Natsu's side as he roared in triumph. She kept running tears flooding her eyes.

"NATSUUUUUU" Lisanna hugged Natsu cradling him within her arms.

"My Natsu I Love you thank you for saving me again. You truly are incredible."

"I'm just glad you're safe Lis-chan" Natsu grinned as he hugged her back.


	23. Chapter 23 the power of feelings

Chapter 23 the power of feelings.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I have been busy and I struggled to find inspiration. But I have now done you guys another three chapters hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your support and your reviews keep them coming. Finally if you have any ideas feel free to suggest them thanks guys .**

Incredible lightning and ferocious flames were summoned forth into the sky as Natsu Dragneel roared in triumph. He had rescued the woman he loved and defeated Laxus dreyar. "Natsu!" Lisanna shouted in happiness tackling him to the ground. Lisanna crashed her lips into Natsu's in order to show her gratitude. "Thank you Natsu you found me again. I love you so much I'm so sorry for kissing Laxus."

"Lis-chan its okay I paid that bastard back 100 times over". He embraces her in a hug "I'm just glad your not hurt lisanna."

"How? How! I don't understand how was I beaten by you Natsu?"Laxus roared struggling to get up.

"Isn't it obvious Laxus? It doesn't matter who has the strongest magic power. The one with the strongest heart always comes out victorious!"

"Lis-chan is a human not an object. She has chosen her path which means you have no right to change it for her! We are all apart of the same guild we are family. So don't you ever touch her again Laxus."

Lisanna blushed at the thought of being treasured so much by her pink haired boyfriend. "Let's go Lisanna your brother and sister are waiting for you."

"Natsu I can't walk."

"That's okay I will use up all my strength to carry you Lisanna."

Back at the guild...

"Lisanna welcome back!"

"Welcome back lisanna!"

The guild cheered in excitement as Natsu walked through triumphantly with Lisanna in his arms. "Natsu saved her!"

"He beat Laxus!" Words like that chorused throughout the guildhall as Natsu grinned. "A party for Natsu! Bring out the booze!" Yelled master Makarov.

All guild members laughed, danced and enjoyed themselves with a smile on their faces. "Good job Natsu. For this I offer you praise." Said erza crashed his head into her armour. "Ouch hard!"

"In fact Natsu. I want to fight you to test how powerful you really are." Said erza.

"All fell silent in the guildhall. Normally it was Natsu itching to start a fight with erza but here she was issuing out the challenge herself. "Alright I'm not going to lose! I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu come with me I'm going to cook you a nice dinner to show my gratitude to you Natsu. Mira-nee. Elf-nee Chan let's go." Natsu and the Strauss family left the guildhall.

Lucy heartfilia was busy reading her celestial magic books whilst everyone else partied. "Lucy you're so beautiful if I were to take my sunglasses off I would be blinded by your looks." Said loke as he stared at her. "Sorry Loke I already like somebody better luck next time."

"Come on lucy just one date i'll pay."

"Loke what are you doing flirting with Lucy do you want me to freeze that mouth of yours!" Lucy couldn't get enough of him gray fullbuster the reason she was able to join the guild not only did she see him as very handsome, she saw him as quite mysterious and powerful. She reminisced on her kiss which was with gray. Lucy was at a dilemma whether she should tell him how she feels about him. The mysterious ice wizard who appeared in her dreams and never left her mind. "Relax Gray I'm just offering her a better man." Loke replied. "Bastard do you want to go at it!"

"Very well let's take this outside and if I win I get to take Lucy on a date."

"That's fine I don't intend on losing anyway."

"Don't use me as a trophy!"

Loke and Gray went outside and prepared to battle. Loke positioned his rind up to the sky making a green magic circle whilst gray placed his fist over an open palm to create a snowflake magic circle.

"I'm not going to hold back loke!"

"Neither am i! Ring magic twister!" A ginourmous tornado approached gray.

"Ha ha you think that can beat me. Ice make." Gray was interrupted as he was swallowed by the twister. "That's fine i'll freeze it super freeze!" Gray froze over Loke's twister but loke anticipated this and punched him from behind. "Ahhh"

Gray charged loke getting him off guard with a right hook and a left roundhouse kick. Loke crashed into a tree but didn't stay down for long. Loke punched Gray in the face and gray countered with a punch to Loke's face also. "Ice make lance!"

Loke dodged the attack swiftly sending. Kick to gray's stomach. "Ice make hammer!" Loke's hands began to glow in illuminating gold as they pulverised Gray's make magic. Loke began to be attacked by an intense pain as he felt his magic slip away. "No not now!"

"You're wide open! Ice Geyser!"

A mountain of ice encased loke and counted as the finisher. Loke was down and Gray had won.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 the flame of love

**Pre-warning Lemon content later on in the chapter**.

The sun shone beautifully amongst the horizon reflecting onto the running river outlining its true magnificent beauty. The river ran at a peaceful rate outside of the Strauss household. Lisanna and Mirajane were in the kitchen preparing a gourmet candle lit feast for all to enjoy. It didn't help that Lisanna had to keep coming out to tell Natsu to not eat the fire that came off the candles. "Natsu let's see how strong you have got whilst Mira and lisanna prepare dinner."

"Alright I'm all fired up!"

"Arm wrestling is for men!"

The two wizards locked arms as they prepared to compete. Natsu began to over take elfman in the test of strength until elfman decided to raise his power. "Take over beast arm!"

"Oh so that's how you want to play it!"

Natsu roared as he brought his flames to the surface. Once again Natsu began to push elfman back. "Take over beast soul!"

"That does it lightning flame dragon mode!" Elfman knew he was no match for Natsu but he was going to give it his all so he put even more power into his arm.

Lisanna ran out once she heard the entire ruckus. "Elf-niichan Natsu stop or you're going to bring the house down!"

Lisanna's plea fell on death ears as they were both too into it.

"You two knock it off right now! Said a now Satan soul transformed Mira."

"Yes mam! We're sorry!" they both said in unison. No matter how strong they made themselves out to be elfman and Natsu still became scared by Mirajanes Satan soul. "That's great because dinner is ready". Mira and lisanna set the table as Natsu stared in awe at its delicacy.

Lisanna sat next to Natsu whilst Mirajane sat next to elfman.

"Wow Lisanna and Mirajane this looks great! Thanks." Natsu said excitedly attempted to hold himself off digging in.

"We should be thanking you Natsu after all you have saved Lisanna so many times that she is lucky to have you. "To Natsu and Lisanna. CHEERS!" They all echoed in unison as they clanged their cups together.

After dinner was over.

"Lisanna why don't you stay round Natsu's tonight? We just need to talk to Natsu really quick."

"Okay i'll see you later my dragon prince." She said shortly after kissing him goodbye.

Natsu felt a bit nervous once Lisanna left a little talk what does she mean he thought to himself.

"Natsu just quickly I want to ask where things are going with you and our little sister? Because we know how much Lisanna cares about you and we don't want her getting hurt now do we?" She said as she transformed into Satan soul. "Yeah that wouldn't be manly elfman "said changing into his beast soul form.

"I have my own reasons for coming here you know. As you know Lisanna's birthday is coming up and i have the perfect gift for her." Natsu revealed a locked with the fairy tail insignia embedded on it. He opened it up to reveal a picture Natsu happy and lisanna together as a familiar. On the side there was writing it read. Even if my belly should become empty from fire my heart will always be fired up when I'm with you. "And there is one other thing I intend to give her if she'll accept it. Mirajane, elfman i have something I want to ask you." Natsu shortly after left the house and headed home after asking elfman and Mirajane that question.

Natsu entered his home opening the door quietly in order to not wake Lisanna if she was already asleep. Not long after Lisanna pounced on him. "Welcome home I've been waiting for you" she said in a sexy tone of voice. Lisanna had already stripped down to her bra and panties before Natsu even got home so she could show her true gratitude for him saving her. "Welcome home my dragon are you all fired up?"

"For you I'm always fired up." Said through his signature grin crashing his lips into Lisanna's as he lifted her off her feet. Lisanna wrapped her feet around his waist and kissed him back passionately their tongues dancing in unison to the rhythm of their passion for one another. Lisanna had already disposed of his waist coat and pushed him down onto the bed. Lisanna journeyed down south quickly removing his shorts and boxers barely able to contain herself as she longed for his raging flames inside her. Lisanna grasp Lisanna's sword in between her fingers as she moved up and down she could hear Natsu's passionate dragon side awakening as she heard him roar from the sensation.

"Hmmm looks like the dragon is awake now" she said as she placed Natsu inside her mouth still moving his member between her fingers in order to achieve maximum pleasure for the fire wizard.

"You want to see a new trick my dragon prince" she said in a seductive voice whilst winking at him. Natsu couldn't wait the inner dragon was awakening fast and he couldn't hold it back much longer. Lisanna removed her bra revealing her two perfect breasts that he so lawfully desired. Lisanna placed each one each side of Natsu's powerful sword rubbing them both up and down it. Natsu roared ferociously as he lost himself in the sensational moment. "You like that i can make it feel even better." Lisanna placed Natsu in her mouth as she still rubbed her tits up and down Natsu. Natsu couldn't take it anymore he roared mightily pushing Lisanna down on the bed sucking one of her nipples whilst the other one was being twisted by his other hand. Lisanna grinned "So looks like the dragon has awakened. Good because we can really have some fun. Natsu let his hand slide down to her sensitive area yanking off her panties ferociously as they denied him access to his Lisanna's world of pleasure. Natsu journeyed down south placing his tongue inside Lisanna's pussy. "Mmm looks like you have new tricks to Natsu." Lisanna said happily as she moaned in pleasure. "You haven't seen nothing yet Lis-chan." Natsu used his finger to play with Lisanna's g-spot as he burrowed his tongue deeper and deeper inside her. Lisanna moaned louder as she experienced new ways of pleasure. Lisanna couldn't take it anymore. "Natsu if you keep doing that I'm going to Ahhhhhh" Lisanna let her juices drip out of her into Natsu's mouth. "Mmm delicious now I'm even more fired up he said as he replaced his tongue with his two fingers drilling inside her at a fast pace. Lisanna moaned louder feeling like such a woman once again. Natsu twisted her nipple with his other hand whilst his other hand drilled deeper and deeper inside her faster and faster. "My turn Fire dragon" she said pushing him down onto his back as she used her pussy for his mighty flame swords sheathe. Lisanna moved up and down whilst kissing Natsu passionately. After a few moments of pleasure, Natsu lost it pushing Lisanna down onto her back entering deeper and deeper inside her. Natsu plunged his sword deeper and deeper inside Lisanna her moans of pleasure creating a great aphrodisiac for him to do even better. He increased his speed unleashing the fullest power he could muster. Lisanna responded by moving her hips in sync with his powerful thrusting manoeuvre creating an even more immense sense of pleasure. Faster and faster the dragon raced ahead inside the innocent take over mage. Lisanna increased her pace of moaning showing the dragon how much she was enjoying every second of this sensation. After a dynamic experience, Natsu unleashed his flames inside her. (Not literally by the way just a way if putting it lol.) Natsu dropped in exhaustion as he felt all his dragon power left him. Lisanna snuggled into Natsu's muscular chest placing the covers of them both. "Thank you for that Lisanna that was incredible!" "No thank you Natsu for saving me. You really do mean so much to me I love you." "I love you more Lis-chan he said as they both drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 get stronger

Chapter 25 get stronger

The next day...

Natsu awoke bright and early ordering happy when he finally returned home, to make Lisanna breakfast. "Aye Natsu. But what about you?" Happy questioned.

"I've got training to do."

Moments later whilst happy cooked some fish for Lisanna; Natsu was standing in the ocean generating his flames to max power. The only way my victory against erza is guaranteed involves me strengthening my flames and my lighting fire dragon mode he thought to himself as he summoned his flames to the surface. "Karyuu no Yokugeki!" Natsu's incredible flames summoned a magnificent force creating a tidal wave of the highest degree. Water my greatest weakness... in terms of element that is Natsu thought to himself. "Karyuu no Hokou!" The roar of the fire dragon collided with the raging water evaporating half of the tidal wave. "That was amazing Natsu" happy and lisanna said in sync.

"Thanks but it's not good enough."

Natsu concentrated even further summoning even more flames.

Lisanna and happy stared in awe not believing a second of it. "Hey Natsu isn't it ?"

Natsu spun around "yeah that's me."

"If you really want to strengthen yourself against water. I have a celestial spirit who controls water."

"Oh yeah one of your key guys."

"They're not key guys they are celestial spirits!"

"Whatever bring it on."

"Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!" She said whilst unlocking the gate in the ocean.

"Behold my powerful celestial wizard."

"Shut up girl! I was on a date!"

"Awesome I'm all fired up bring it on fish lady!"

"I don't like your attitude kid act like that and you'll never have a girlfriend!"

"Actually he does."

"What do you want a medal" she snapped back.

Lisanna got agitated but let it slide.

"Aquarius whether you like it or not I need you right now to spar with Natsu the fire dragon slayer."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled as she threw a wave of water at Natsu.

"Finally! Karyuu no koen!" Natsu combined the flames of both his hands launching a ginourmous flame sphere. Most of Aquarius' water began to get held back.

"Brat you think you can defeat water!"

She screamed sending even more water.

"I'm not done yet! Ahhhhhh" Natsu retaliated with even more flames pushing the water back even further. Aquarius grew even angrier sending out a huge tidal wave at Natsu. It was too much water for him to handle as he was enveloped within the whirlpool. Natsu lay in a puddle of water as Aquarius disappeared shouting fire can't beat water.

"No good i have to get stronger!"

Natsu rushed into the water diving down to the deepest depth. Natsu launched the roar of the fire dragon to the surface of the ocean competing against the overwhelming pressure of the atmosphere.

"Karyuu no Kenkaku!" Natsu soared through the surface of the ocean piercing a massive hole through it. Below him now the ocean was now frozen over. "Idiot if you wanted to spar with someone i'll always be willing to kick your ass!"

"Ice make lance!" Several ice spears shot towards Natsu knocking him down into the sand. "That was a cheap shot gray you bastard!"

"Well maybe you should stay alert fire drooler!"

"Karyuu no tekken!"

"Ice make shield!"

Natsu used the evaporated ice as a smoke screen enabling him to get behind gray. "Karyuu no Kagizume!"

Gray was caught off guard and as a result was struck by Natsu's flame talons. "Ice make saucer!"

"Karyuu no koen!"

Gray's ice saucer was melted in an instant.

"Your flames piss me off so much Natsu!"

"Ice geyser!"

A glacier of ice encased Natsu inside.

"Damn you gray!" Natsu's flames erupted melting the ice easily. "Let's see how you like it! Karyuu no keji!" (Fire dragons cage) an immense cage of flames shut gray inside. Gray couldn't stand it. He hated fire especially Natsu's the only fire he couldn't seem to freeze. The heat was really getting to him draining away his strength. "You're wide open! Karyuu no o!" (Fire dragon's tail.) A fire tail animated out of nowhere slashing gray right in the chest producing immense eat from it. Gray was brought to his knees. Ice make hammer!" The giant ice hammer came towering down to Natsu easily being burned away by Natsu's fire. "You fell for it" gray said now with his two ice blades conjured. "Ice seven slice dance!" Natsu was sliced three times until he ignited his body in flames sending gray flying. "You should know by now gray you can't fight me close range" both wizards punched each other in the face bringing the result to a draw. Moments later gray got back up and walked straight over to the blonde hair girl. "Lucy don't forget we have a date later as i beat Loke" he said whilst grinning. Causing Lucy to blush she really liked gray she just had never been on a date before.

"Okay i'll pick you up later Lucy"

"Hey underwear freak put some clothes on!" Natsu said now back on his feet.

"Ahhh not again" gray said whilst sprinting off.

Lucy ran home in a panic about getting ready for her date.

Lisanna and Natsu spent the rest of the day sparring with each other exceeding the limits of their power. Natsu enjoyed sparring with the power of Lisanna's dragon soul it made him go all out and also feel closer to Lisanna at the same time.

Meanwhile... A sword wielding mage was also looking to strengthen her power for her upcoming battle with the mighty dragon slayer. "Mira I have a favour to ask."

"Oh really what can I do for you Erza?"

"I need you to spar with me so I can prepare for my fight with Natsu I just know I'm going to have to go all out to defeat him this time. He has gotten so much stronger."

"Sure thing Erza but be warned I'm not going to hold back either."

Erza and Mirajane both ventured outside preparing for battle.

The first to strike was erza quickly requipping into her heavens wheel armour soaring into the air. "Blumenblatt!"

Mirajane already in her Satan soul concentrated her magic power within and countered. "Evil explosion!"

Mirajanes mighty blast sent the numerous swords off course making it impossible for them to hit her. Mirajane quickly brought forth her wings flying so fast she snuck behind Erza. "Evil spark!"

Erza was struck in the back but not before she was surrounded by golden light. If erza was good at one thing it was definitely requipping at the last moment. She requipped into her thunder empress armour weakening Mira's evil spark to a high degree. Once again erza illuminated charging straight at Mira. She struck Mira several times from the front and the back at incredible speed. Once she landed back on the ground she was wielding two swords with cheetah ears and a blue skirt. "I see your soaring armour. You never fail to impress me erza that's why you'll always be my rival." "However, like i said before i don't intend on holding back!" Mirajane and erza charged each other crashing their fists into each other so powerfully shockwaves erupted causing the ground to crumble. Magic lights of purple and red lit up their mighty fists. "Requip purgatory armour!" Erza jumped straight into the air using all her force to slice down at Mira with her ginourmous spiked sword. The ground shattered underneath Mira with the impact of the sword. "Impossible..." Erza said severely surprised as she stared at Mira as she halted her strongest sword with her arms in a cross formation. "It's not like I've been just serving drinks erza. Ever since Natsu almost died and Lisanna was kidnapped by Laxus me and Elfman have been training like crazy." Mira grabbed erza sword tossing it with her into the air quickly pursuing her. Mira quickly got behind erza preparing her soul extinctor blast. However; wasn't through yet either. The red haired swordsman requipped into her giant's armour grabbing Mira by her leg throwing her with a seismic toss to the ground. Mira and erza both panted as they both drained all of their magic power against each other erza was now back in her heart cross armour while Mira was back in her red dress. "Like I said you'll always be my rival." Mira stated with a smile on her face. "Fight with me again tomorrow Mira i have to be ready for this match." Both wizards smiled as they shook hands and returned to the guildhall.


	26. Chapter 26 Breaking the ice

Chapter 26 breaking the ice

Lucy searched through her wardrobe deciding on what to wear for her date with Gray after all it was special to her. Lucy's eyes finally sparked when she remembered she had bought an outfit recently that makes her look very cute. Lucy pulled out a black and white dress which hugged her figure just right. Next was her hair and she knew exactly what to do. "Open gate of the giant crab Cancer! An averaged height man appeared wielding pincer shaped scissors with a dreadlock style hairdo. "What can I do for you ebi?"

"Make me look cute"

"Okay ebi"

After several slices had occurred, Lucy was now ready for her date with Gray.

Meanwhile, Gray was in the forest wearing a smart black suit for his date with Lucy. He held within his hand a miny ice figure. He stared at the ice figure which slowly morphed from his master Ul to Lucy heartfilia. Its time to look forward instead of living in the past. That's what you wanted wasn't it master? Gray thought to himself as he ventured to the exit of the forest.

Elsewhere, back at Lucy's house.

Lucy received a knock on the door. She quickly answered it anticipating who it was. As she opened the door a petite girl was there in the doorway. She had blue hair and was wearing a pair of wind reading glasses. "Levy Chan i'm glad your here! I really need your help!" Levy Mcgarden is one of Lucy's closest friends ever since she had joined the guild brought together by a common interest literature. "Sure Lu-Chan how can I help?"

"I have a date but this is the first time I have ever been on one. What do I do?"

"There isn't really a set plan Lu-Chan you just have fun and see how it goes."

"What about you know the bedroom stuff?"

"Lu-Chan it's the first date you're thinking too far. Levy said whilst grinning. Here take this." It was a karma sutra book. "This will help you for when it comes to that Lu" She said whilst winking and laughing. "Don't worry Lu-Chan you look so cute it will be okay."

"Thanks Levy i'm just nervous I really like him."

"Who is it? Do tell" levy questioned.

"Gray"

"Wow you must be special Gray is quite distant you should feel privileged."

Lucy laughed as she handed levy her cup of tea as she drunk her own.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still training with Lisanna for his big fight with Erza.

"Karyuu no koen!" Natsu combined both of his flame empowered hands creating a ginourmous ball of fire which he launched at Lisanna. "Flame sphere!" Lisanna launched her flame sphere which had now become equal in size. The attacks collided with each other erupting with massive strength sending both fighters into the rocks behind them. However, both Lisanna and Natsu quickly recovered and bounced straight off the rocks before making impact. "Flame vortex!" Lisanna became engulfed within flames as she moved in a spiral rotation towards Natsu. "Karyuu no Kenkaku!" Both dragons soared into the air after their magic power exploded. They soared higher and higher crashing into each other flames colliding with one another. Shockwaves occurred throughout the sky due to the tremendous speed they were both fighting at. Flames erupted throughout the night sky as Natsu and Lisanna continued to spar against each other. "Karyuu no Hokou!" Natsu fired his mighty roar straight at Lisanna as she tried blocking it with her hands. Lisanna kept the flamethrower at bay as she thought how to counterattack. All of a sudden, lisanna felt something behind her. "I got you Lis-chan" Natsu said whilst he was hugging her from behind. Lisanna blushed as she relaxed into his chest. Until Lisanna's take over finalised. "Ahhh Lisanna!" Natsu and Lisanna began to plummet as they lacked Lisanna's dragon wings. Further and further they approached the ground until a shade of blue swooped them up. Well except for Natsu who screamed as his head crashed through the earth. "Lisanna are you okay?" Happy questioned her. "Yes i'm fine but what about Natsu?" "Ahhh Natsu!"

Natsu summoned flames from the ground as he grew angry for happy not saving him also. "Happy what the hell was that!?"

"I'm sorry Natsu but you know i can only carry one person".

"Well you can forget about having a big fish now!"

"No fair Natsu!"

Lisanna laughed as she watched them argue. "Look at you two. You're just like a father and son arguing. "What is she talking about Natsu?!" "Nothing!"

"Oh don't be like that Natsu we're a family. After all i'm your wife."

"No you're not yet."

"It will soon be true though" she said whilst she stuck her tongue out at him.

Natsu smiled wide after hearing that.

"Okay food! Then we'll start again!"

"Sure thing i'll cook for us."

"Hooray Lisanna is a great cook. Much better than Natsu."

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped back.

The three fairy tail wizards made there way to Natsu's house to have a nice dinner.

Back in Magnolia, Gray was walking towards Lucy's house ready to pick her up for their date. Gray really got the creeps from Lucy's landlady so he thought it would be best not to knock on her giant door. Gray placed his hand upon his open palm to conjure his ice magic towering him up high enough to Lucy's window. Lucy fell off her chair when she became startled by Gray rising to her window. "Lucy are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry you just startled me."

"Sorry your landlady freaks me out." Gray said back

Lucy and Gray both laughed

Gray had all of a sudden realised how beautiful Lucy looked. Lucy wore a black and white dress with a pink heart necklace. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a long pony tail at the very back as it glided down to her shoulder.

"Gray? Gray?"

"Oh sorry you ready to go?"

"Sure lets go."

"I hope you like slides." He said whilst grinning. Gray had made a huge ice slide taking them from Lucy's apartment to the city of magnolia where they walked together towards the only restaurant in town Natsu hadn't managed to destroy yet.

Once they were inside they were both

escorted to their table. Once they were seated, both Gray and Lucy were handed a drink shortly after Lucy sighed though. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"They forgot the ice in my drink..."

"Ha ha don't worry that's my specialty." Gray grasped Lucy's glass instantly animating two ice cubes. Lucy's eyes widened. "Thanks!"

"No problem. So Lucy how do you like Fairy tail so far?"

"It's amazing! I just have yet to go on a proper job still."

"How about me and you do one tomorrow after Natsu and Erza's fight?."

"Sure why not" Lucy smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me by the way i'm having a great time."

"No worries so am I!"

Lucy and Gray's food had finally arrived. Great had ordered some ramen and ice cream whilst, Lucy had a salad.

"Ummm sir where is your shirt?" The waiter questioned.

"Ahhhh not again!" He said whilst struggling to put it back on.

Lucy giggled as she saw Gray up to his old stripping habit again.

"By the way Gray, why do you strip so much?"

"Well you see when i was learning ice magic my master ordered me to become one with the cold so i had to train in my underwear so now it has become a bad habit. What about you, why did you choose Celestial magic?"

"Well my mother was a celestial mage and gave me her zodiac gold key Aquarius."

"Oh right that's cool so how many celestial spirits do you have a contract with?"

"So far i have 4 zodiac keys. Aquarius the water bearer, taurus the golden bull, virgo the maiden and cancer the giant crab. I also have three silver keys. The little doggy nicola, horologium the clock and cruz the cross. "Awesome looks like your out to find them all."

"Of course i love celestial spirits they were my first friends."

"Well now you have me as a friend."

"Yeah i do don't I" Lucy smiled as the night journeyed on.

After Lucy and Gray finished their meal, Gray walked Lucy back to her apartment as a true gentleman would. After about 20 minutes of walking, gray had finally led Lucy back home. "Well i guess this is it I had great time Gray" Lucy said whilst she stared deeply into his mysterious eyes.

Gray leaned in forward kissing Lucy goodnight leaving her blushing and speechless. "I'm glad because I did also. I'll always protect you Lucy I promise. Oh and by the way don't forget we're going to choose a job tomorrow."

"Okay bye Gray see you tomorrow."

Lucy stared at the Ice wizard as he went off in the distance. As she saw him leave, she felt a hint of sadness in her heart as it beat like crazy. What is this feeling she thought to herself, do I love him?.

"Wow she really is something else i feel happy. And i haven't felt that in a while." Gray said whilst he journeyed into his house in the forest.

Natsu grinned as he lied on the grass with Lisanna. "What's on your mind Natsu?"

"Tomorrow i'm going to fight Erza i have been training all this time and tomorrow is finally here."

"You can do it Natsu I know you can. You have become much stronger and faster."

"You to Lisanna that dragon soul packs a punch."

Natsu and Lisanna both crashed their lips into each other as they kissed each other passionately. As if their very souls were at one with each other.

"Well you best get some rest Natsu to fight Erza tomorrow she isn't going to hold back"

"And neither am I Lis-chan."


	27. Chapter 27 Titania versus the Dragon

Chapter 27 Titania vs. the dragon

A huge crowd of people congregated round the fields of magnolia. Natsu Dragneel. Erza scarlet. These two were getting ready to commence battle once again. A battle of fire and steel. Erza scarlet and Natsu Dragneel both smiled as they stared at each other nothing but victory on their minds.

"Natsu do your best!" Happy shouted.

"You can do it Natsu!" Lisanna cheered.

"Take him down Erza!" Gray yelled.

The crowd erupted with excitement as they grew with enthusiasm waiting for these two to begin.

Master Makarov approached the two fighters and raised his hand high into the sky "begin!"

Natsu made the first move charging straight for Erza. "Karyuu no tekken!"

Erza quickly evaded the blow.

Karyuu no Kagizume!" Natsu quickly followed up with his fire dragons talons attack in an axe kick formation right down towards Erza's head. Erza barely had time to dodge so she blocked the kick with her sword. However; once again Natsu wasted no time and struck her again "Karyuu no Hokou!" Natsu fired right into Erza's chest taking her off guard grinding her feet through ground as she was sent flying back.

The spectators stared in awe as the fight so far was so one sided. Natsu was winning. Once the flames subsided, erza was now standing there in her sea empress armour. A battle of water and fire had now started. Erza wasted no time dashing straight towards the fire mage slicing water straight at him. Natsu dodged the water just barely but didn't see Erza right behind the water leaving him wide open for Erza's kick. Natsu was hit head on by Erza's sneak attack to his stomach. "Karyuu no saiga!" Natsu clawed straight at Erza trying to counter. However; erza stopped his fire with her sea empress blade.

"You've gotten stronger Natsu. But you should know water is fires greatest weakness." Said erza as she readied for another strike. "My fire isn't just ordinary fire you know. It's the fire of my father Igneel these flames are said to incinerate anything within their path!" Natsu said with nothing but determination and flames of battle within his eyes.

Natsu clenched his fists as he concentrated his magic power. Natsu ran at Erza at the full extent of his speed. "Karyuu no koen!" Natsu launched his fire dragon's brilliant flame as she jumped high into the air. Erza jumped straight into the fire attack as she sliced right through the flame sphere thanks to her sea empress sword. Natsu was waiting on the other side predicting Erza would diminish his attack. "Guren karyuken! Natsu caught Erza off guard sending a barrage of flame fist attacks right at Erza. Unable to predict this manoeuvre from Natsu, Erza took the combo flame punches to there full power. Erza dropped as her sea empress requip was undone due to Natsu's roaring flame strikes taking their toll.

Erza dropped further and further to the ground as she illuminated in a gold light. "Requip heavens wheel armour! Erza soared into the sky like a mighty angel summoning forth her swords around her. "Now go my swords. Circle sword!" Natsu stared at her oncoming attack as he anticipated how to dodge. "Karyuu no tekken boosters!" Natsu ignited his hands as they gave him a dramatic speed boost to avoid all the sword strikes. Erza was right behind him though in no time thanks to her soaring armour. Once she snuck behind him, she requipped into her giant's armour grabbing him by the arm and throwing him straight into the sky throwing her ginourmous powerful spear straight after him. Natsu flipped backwards through the air placed his hands together summoning flames as he struck the spear downwards with a flame hammer dual fist. The strike knocked Erza's giant spear straight through the earth. At tremendous speed. "Come Natsu show me your true power!" Erza soared at Natsu now equipped into her black wing armour. Erza had now gotten serious attacking Natsu at full speed sending hundreds of sword slashes his way. Natsu ignited his body weakening the strength of the mighty attacks... However; they still did some damage. Natsu now on his knee stared up at Erza as she gave off her intimidating aura. "I will beat you erza!"

**Hey guys i'm working on chapter 28 now but I want you guys to tell me who you want to win this fight first. So vote below in the reviews or pm me and we'll decide who shall win. No matter who wins I will make sure who ever you decide will pull off an amazing finishing attack. Thanks everyone I appreciate the support.**


	28. Chapter 28 Awaken lightning

Chapter 28 awaken the lightning.

"I will beat you erza!" Natsu screamed as he used his strength to push himself back up. Erza quickly took him down again though with a huge shock blast from her two swords after she requipped into her morning star armour. "Photon slicer!" She screamed. Natsu cried out in agony until he realised something this is lightning can I do it? "What happened to my attack!?" Natsu stood his ground as he now was surrounded by lightning and fire grinning as he saw Erza's face. "I don't remember quitting Erza. Let's go! Round two! Lightning flame dragon mode!" Natsu didn't hesitate striking Erza fully in the gut now she had reverted to her Lightning empress armour.

"Raienryū no tekken!" Erza looked at Natsu in shock as she was still severely damaged by his lightning despite being in her armour to weaken it. Wait it isn't his lightning but his fire she realised. "I see I can't use any of my empress armours to weaken your attacks Natsu impressive. However; I have plenty of requips for you to face!" "Requip! Purgatory armour!" Erza launched herself into the air bringing her sword down on Natsu but the young dragon slayer saw it coming evading her sword and countering with his lightning dragons claw. "Raienryū no saiga!" Erza was struck by Natsu's dragon claw giving her temporary paralysis. "Now's my chance!" Natsu roared inhaling in his flames and his lightning around his body. "Raienryū no Hokou!" Natsu's ginourmous mega breath blast shot directly at Erza. The blast consumed her whole assuring Natsu victory.

Natsu grinned as he watched the smoke clear. But Erza wasn't down for the count she was in her adamantine armour. "She blocked Natsu's breath blast!"

"Well that's the queen of fairies for you!"

Erza panted as her adamantine shield shattered moments later. "That was a close one. Sorry Natsu i'm ending this!"

A huge vortex of power erupted around Erza as she illuminated inside it. The ground shattered and the skies echoed as Erza resumed her armour transformation. "Bring it on Erza!" Natsu beckoned.

Erza now finished emerged from the smoke now in a full pink hardened armour with her hair in twin tails. She wielded mighty dual swords also. "Armadura fairy. Fairy armour! The strongest army of fairy tail" the crowd said in shock. "Come Natsu show me your true strength." Erza ordered as she readied her stance. "Sure here I come!" Natsu charged erza fists inflamed and charged. Raienryū no tekken!" Erza blocked instantly sending a fairy blast from her two swords afterwards. Natsu blocked the blast but the magical strike pushed him backwards with sheer force. Natsu struggling against the amazing power placed both his hands upon the blast trying his hardest to hinder the speed. "Raienryū no Kagizume! Natsu kicked the blast upwards into the sky creating an outstanding fire work display.

The spectators were split down the middle half cheering for Titania and the other half roaring Natsu the dragon slayer. Erza didn't hesitate as she attacked Natsu head on sending several emerald green missiles his way. "I'll destroy them all! Raienryū no Yokugeki!" Natsu unleashed his lightning fire dragon's wing attack blasting all the magical orbs to smithereens. Erza scarlet anticipated this emerging from the smoke upper cutting Natsu as she made contact with him. "Fairy knight slicer!" Erza sent 6 magical slices Natsu's way as she motioned her swords in a spiral rotation. The slices made a direct hit with Natsu.

He collapsed as a result but managed to stand again through his sheer determination. "I trained so hard for this. I won't give up just like that. So get ready Erza because now i'm fired up even more than I have ever been before! Here i come!" The crowd stared in awe as they witnessed Erza and Natsu commence a massive eruption of force as his fists clashed against her swords. They were both moving so fast that neither one could get a hit in. Erza's armour and Natsu's spirit both of which refusing to break.

Erza vaulted back as she concentrated her magic power. "This has been fun Natsu but now i'm going to finish this match."

"It's over yet! Natsu began to concentrate his magic power also. Erza's swords both began to glow green as she prepared to strike. "Metsuryū Ōgi Kai". "It's pointless Natsu this is my strongest army. Named after the guild itself!" Natsu ignored Erza's claim for victory as he conjured all his magic power. "No way I will beat you this time I've been training for this battle!"

"Natsu you won't win this battle! Fairy piercing sword!" Erza charged her swords with energy summoning all her magic energy from within her dashing a powerful lunge at Natsu. "Guren Bakuraijin!" Natsu engulfed one of his hands in lightning and the other in flames swinging both his arms around in a spiral rotation. This creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning which collided head with on with Erza's emerald green blast attack. When both magical attacks collided it caused a colossal explosion sending numerous spectators flying off with the incredible gale force winds produced off the explosion. An enormous cloud of smoke erupted announcing the conclusion of the fight. The audience waited for the results to be shown of who the victor shall be the tension growing second by second.

The moment of truth had arrived as the smoke dimmed down further and further making visual perceptive better and better. Natsu are you okay Lisanna thought to herself. Finally two figures appeared. Erza's armour and swords had completely crumbled at her feet leaving her in her clothes underneath it. Erza panted immensely as she collapsed to her knees. Meanwhile Natsu was also completely exhausted synchronizing Erza's movement as he to collapsed to his knees. "Looks like I'm not strong enough yet" he said as he fell to the ground losing consciousness. "Natsu you truly have gotten stronger..." Erza said as she to fell unconscious the same time as Natsu. Master Makarov rushed to the battle field inspecting both fairy tail wizards. "It would appear the battle is over! This fight has ended with an incredible outcome. Both Erza and Natsu have won this match with a tie! Let's give it up for our incredible family members! All the fairy tail wizards raised their right hands into the sky pointing their index fingers up and sticking the thumb out to the sky as they represented their fairy tail mighty gesture. "Natsu didn't lose to Erza!" "That was the best fight ever!"

"Natsu I'm proud of you!" Lisanna said as she cradled his head in her arms. Elfman picked Natsu up and escorted him back to the guild screaming how much of a man Natsu really is. Lisanna cuddled happy as they celebrated Natsu's fight. Mirajane picked erza up as did Makarov escorting her back to the guild also. "Well done my children be proud you're a member of fairy tail!"

**There you have it guys I decided to end it with a draw. Sorry this chapter is short but please understand this was a follow up of the fight chapter 27. However; really soon be sure to see more NaLi as their relationship progresses further along with another character being introduced to the story.**


	29. Chapter 29 Lisanna's birthday

Chapter 29 Lisanna's birthday.

Lisanna arose from her slumber smiling brightly to match the sunlight reflecting through her window. She stretched her joints unable to contain her excitement her smile still not leaving her face for tomorrow was a very special day. It was Lisanna's 17th birthday but not only that it was her first birthday with Natsu as her boyfriend she could hardly wait. They have been dating for half a year now and she couldn't wait to see what surprises he had in store for her tomorrow. She hasn't seen him much lately though because he has been going off to do something without her but she didn't mind he was allowed time to himself. Lisanna got herself dressed and went down stairs to start off her morning.

Meanwhile... Natsu and happy are putting the finishing touches on Natsu's recently constructed creation. Happy handed Natsu a nearby hammer as he ignited the item with flames bringing the hammer down onto it given it its final shape. "Wow Natsu it looks very pretty" happy said as he admired Natsu's work. "You think so thanks little buddy". Natsu said smiling back. "Well it's the first time you've actually used your fire to create something instead of destroying it." Happy replied eyes wide open.

"It just needs a little more work and it will be done." Natsu continued working on his project summoning more flames on to it as he moulded it into the designed shape he had planned.

"Natsu are you in here?"

"Crap its Lisanna happy hide it!" Natsu said throwing the item to happy. "Ahhh Natsu it's still hot!" Happy struggled juggling the object in his hands.

"Ahhh Lisanna good afternoon" Natsu smiled making sure to distract Lisanna from happy behind him. Happy hid the item as he submerged it into the water completing it then returned to Natsu's side. Lisanna smiled as happy made his presence aware. "So Lisanna what's that you have got there?" Natsu questioned pointing at the basket in her hand.

"Well we haven't spent much time together lately where you have been busy on jobs all the time, so i prepared a little picnic. "Sure! Sounds great lis-chan."

Natsu Lisanna and happy spent the afternoon in solar park laughing and talking until the sun descending below the horizon. By which point Natsu used his dragon slayer magic to create fire works in the sky to bring a beautiful and dynamic end to a beautiful day. Natsu smiled as he thought about his plan for Lisanna tomorrow. He was going to make sure it was her best birthday yet. "It's so pretty! I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Don't worry Lisanna i'm not going anywhere promise." Lisanna rested on his shoulder as she fully relaxed into his arms.

The next day...

The fairy tail guildhall erupted with cheers and laughter as all the guild members wished Lisanna a happy birthday. Mirajane glared menacingly at the master when he tried to grope Lisanna again stopping his hand in its path. The master simply fled with a pint of alcohol in his hand.

Lisanna smiled as she felt a warm feeling around her as her dragon slayer wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey birthday girl. I got you a present." Lisanna shrieked excitedly after she tore open the well presented parcel revealing a locket with the fairy insignia on the front. On the back of the locket it had her name engraved on the outside along with Natsu and the date he and Lisanna got together. Lisanna opened it smiling as she observed the photos inside the first image was a picture of Natsu, happy and Lisanna smiling as a family. Whilst the other photo was one of Natsu and lisanna snuggled up in the moonlight upon the end of their first date. Not long after reading the scripture on the side, Lisanna had a tear escape her eye as she read the beautiful quote. (Even if my belly is empty of fire, the flames of my heart will always be fired up when I am with you.) "It's beautiful Natsu thank you!" She said nestling into his chest. Lisanna didn't recall ever finishing lighting up the guildhall with her gorgeous smile she was so happy. She mingled around the hall chatting to several guild members.

Meanwhile... Happy and Natsu were plotting behind the curtain of the guildhall they dispersed putting their plan into action. All of a sudden, master Makarov appeared on the stage looking like he was about to make an announcement. "Attention please. I have an announcement to make first of all. I want to wish Lisanna a happy birthday and say how much of an honour it is to me to be blessed with her as one of my children. Lisanna smiled after hearing that. And also i have another announcement to make. Erza appeared on the stage behind Makarov.

"After seeing the fight between

Erza and Natsu I am proud to announce that I am going to give Natsu the opportunity to become an S class wizard if he passes this quest I have planned for him." Natsu cheered as he heard that he may be able to become an S class wizard as he knew if he became one he would be one step closer to finding Igneel. Natsu came up on to the stage as per instructed by the guild master. "Do you have anything you'd like to say my boy?" Makarov questioned offering him the mic with wings. "Yes gramps" Natsu said accepting the microphone. "First of all i'd like to thank you for giving me the chance to be an S class wizard it's my dream to become the most powerful wizard i can ever achieve.

But I also have something else i want to say. Natsu gulped as he prepared to speak. Lisanna happy birthday! These 6 months we have spent together as a couple have been the best in my life and I hope we carry on happily through out the rest of our lives. In fact..." That was happy's queue he launched into the air and glided down to Natsu giving him a small box behind his back. "Its brought me so much happiness that I want to return the favour and fulfil a promise I made to you when we were just little kids. Lisanna's heart beated rapidly as she waited in anticipation for what Natsu was going to say. Natsu opened the purple case revealing a fairy tail insignia shaped ring with a dragon encased ruby on the top. "Lisanna strauss would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Lisanna was overwhelmed with emotions mixed with joy, happiness and shock." Lisanna ran straight at Natsu jumping onto the stage and crashing straight into him sending him to the floor. "Of course! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Lisanna crashed her lips into Natsu's kissing him passionately as they lay on the floor. Lisanna stood up along with Natsu as he himself had tears trickling down his cheeks placing the ring on Lisanna's finger. The two loved up wizards hugged each other as the rest of the guild erupted into cheers congratulating the young couple. "That's so romantic!" Levy said squealing.

"If you're a man propose!" Elfman bellowed. Mirajane cried tears of joy seeing Natsu actually keeping his promise of the discussion they talked about when Lisanna left the house. She felt that Natsu wouldn't hurt Lisanna that everything was going to be okay.

Makarov stared at the couple as he thought to himself. He's finally grown up not just as a wizard but as a man. I'm so proud of you Natsu. "Now lets party to celebrate Lisanna and Natsu's engagement! Bring out the booze!

"Aye sir!" They all echoed.

Happy flew to Lisanna hugging her overjoyed that she said yes to Natsu. Now they could be a real family.

Gray came up to Natsu gesturing his fist out which Natsu pounded against. "Guess you're not a kid after all proud of you Natsu."

"Thanks gray appreciate it." For once Natsu and Gray didn't fight that night they both partied civilly as true good friends should in times of celebration. Lisanna ran to Mirajane showing her the ring that Natsu forged himself screaming in excitement and happiness as she studied the beautiful craftsmanship and flawless design.

Erza came up to Natsu crashing him into her armour as a way of congratulating him but more or less resulted in giving him a headache as he laughed away the pain. Natsu was too happy to worry about Erza's pain hug. Happy commenced the next part of his plan asking Mira to play some music as Natsu asked Lisanna for a dance. They moved to the middle of the hall as they held each other close dancing away into the night. "I knew you were the one for me Natsu. I love you."

"And I love you to Lis-chan i'll never let anyone hurt you I promise." The sky itself shone a beautiful scarlet colour as the sun began its descent into the night marking the beautiful and romantic atmosphere in Magnolia.

However, elsewhere a familiar face grinned as he waited patiently for Natsu to embark on his quest. Where he and his newest acquaintance would be waiting for him to finish him off for good. "Everything is going according to plan. Are you ready to extinguish salamanders flame once and for all my friend? "Geehee he won't stand a chance against my dragon slayer magic his days are numbered!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Natsu's S class trial!

Natsu waited in anticipation inside Makarov's office. Also accompanying him in the office were the two S class mages present in the guild Mirajane and Erza. Finally, Master Makarov entered the room with a job request in his hand. Natsu could just see the massive red S symbol on the left hand corner of the poster.

Master Makarov cleared his throat as he began to speak. "Natsu Dragneel. You have proven yourself worthy to take the S class advancement trial. I thought long and hard for a challenge designed to test your abilities to the maximum and to show us your power as a fairy tail wizard. Right now in Nexor city, there have been reports of numerous attacks from a fearsome threat. This creature has been reported as none other than a dragon!" Natsu froze hearing the word dragon. "A dragon? Are you serious?! "Natsu questioned his eyes widened."Yes Natsu your task is to defeat this dragon. Erza will accompany you along with Mira just to judge you on the trial." "Alright i'm all fired up! When do I leave?" "Not until you say goodbye to me first silly" Lisanna said whilst she hugged him from behind."Of course I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you." He said as he kissed her on the lips. "Mira-nee please let me go please!" "No Lisanna Natsu has to do this alone." "Fine!" She said as she folded her arms whilst pouting. "Here look after this for me Lis-chan" he said whilst he wrapped his dragon scales scarf around Lisanna's neck."I promise you can count on me to look after it. Natsu please be careful." "Don't worry Lis-chan Dragon or no dragon I intend to come back as an S class Wizard." He said as he pointed his index finger and thumb up on his right arm. Lisanna mirrored him and kissed him goodbye.

And so the three wizards set off to Nexor city. They boarded a train which would only take them an hour t o get to Nexor city. Natsu was deep in thought even whilst the train was in motion. As a result of being lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel the slightest bit motion sickness. If there really is a dragon I can ask it where Igneel is! Natsu thought to himself. "I'm impressed Natsu it seems you have overcome your motion sickness." "Huh... Wait we're on a train?! "Brought back to reality Natsu turned blue in the face as a result of the shaking and bumping of the train. "It's okay Natsu .Just ten more minutes then we'll be there." Mirajane said in a kind voice whilst she rubbed his back. Still feeling queasy, Natsu wobbled off the train. All of a sudden, a mighty roar echoed through the town! Natsu was instantly revived!

"Dragon! Let's go Mira, Erza! "Natsu ran at full speed towards the town following the ferocious sound ahead."Ahhh somebody help me!" The mighty dragon was inches from an innocent human being ready to kill! "Karyuu No Tekken!" Natsu arrived just in time meeting the dragon's terrifying claw with his own mighty fist! "Hurry go run!" The civilian complied running for his life from the mighty beast. The dragon stomped his talon down unleashing a mighty sonic wave roar causing nearby windows to crack and then shatter. "Oh yeah you're a dragon alright! I'm all fired up!The beast didn't hesitate slamming his tail down at Natsu. The pink haired wizard climbed the tail as it crashed through the ground charging straight upwards. When he reached the Dragons face he attacked. "Guren karyuken!" Natsu sent a furious onslaught of fire punches head on at the dragon causing it to shriek in pain. The dragon now entering the light had revealed its form and colour. This dragon was encased in ice crystals all over his scaly exterior with malicious rose red eyes. "Oh so your an ice dragon. Unlucky for you! "The ice dragon took flight soaring higher and higher charging his breath blast attack. Natsu was straight up there with him using his ignited feet to make him air born."Karyuu no Hokou!" Natsu launched his mega breath blast attack to counter the dragon's mighty power. The explosion caused shards of ice and sparks of flames to rain down upon the city. Natsu didn't think about his next move he just glided straight towards the dragon. "Karyuu no Kagizume!" Natsu brought his flame ignited feet down upon the dragons head causing the dragon to begin its descent from the sky. Natsu was in pursuit of the falling dragon. "With a flame in my left hand and a flame in my right hand the combination of these flames creates maximum power... Karyuu no koen!" The dragon's descent increased even quicker the fire attack being super effective. As the dragon impacted with the ground a massive crater was formed underneath him. "Hey where is Igneel tell me!"The dragon didn't say a word just fired another ice breath blast at him. Natsu dodged using his fire to send him upwards. "Lightning flame dragon mode! With the flames of a fire dragon and the lighting of a lighting dragon. Raienryū no koen! "The ice dragon fired another full power ice mega blast in retaliation. However; the mighty dragon was no match for Natsu's combination attack. The dragon unable to withstand the blow crashed to the floor as his consciousness faded away.

Erza and Mirajane stared in awe as they witnessed Natsu defeat the dragon as if it were nothing. But that wasn't the case Natsu was exhausted using most of his magic power to defeat that dragon. "Now tell me where is Igneel! Where is my father!?"

"Ha ha you fool he won't answer to anybody but me salamander." "You're?! Nero!" "That's right you fool i'm back for my revenge and there is somebody else with me who is dying to meet you!" "Geehee thanks for my entrance "numerous demon spikes were sent at Natsu."What the..." Natsu was hit full force by the strike. "Don't get cocky your not the strongest dragon slayer around here!" Natsu groaned as he pulled loose the spike wedged within his shoulder blade. A river of blood trickled down his arm upon releasing the blade. "Who... Who are you?" "I am black steel Gajeel the iron dragon slayer!" "Well you are the bastard who is ruining my S class exam!" Natsu charged Gajeel fists ignited "Karyuu no..." Natsu's words were cut short as Nero re sheathed his katana. A scar appeared on Natsu's chest from the swift strike. Natsu dropped to his knees in pain. The two dragon slayers jumped to the side of him powering their breath blasts. "Tetsuryū no Hoko!"

"Hyōryū no Hoko!"The roar of the ice dragon and the roar of the iron dragon both collided head on with Natsu swallowing him within in the explosive dragon slayer unison raid. Mirajane transformed into Satan soul but was stopped by Erza "wait Mira" "The exam is over Erza! He has passed. He needs help!" "Wait Mira Natsu can do this" erza calmly replied. "I will not let him die! Stay here if you want!"Mira barked at the requip mage. "Wait Mira who's that?" Erza questioned pointing towards a little girl by Natsu. Her hands illuminated a healthy turquoise as they glowed over Natsu's injured body. Natsu regained his consciousness after being fully revived. As his vision returned to him he gazed at the stranger who saved him. She was a little girl no older than 10 years old. "Are you okay mister?"She questioned as he regained his footing. "Yeah i'm fine thanks to you! I owe you one kid. Who are you?"

"My name is Wendy Marvell pleased to meet you."She said as she bowed her head. "Thanks Wendy but you have to go hide these guys are dangerous!"

"Sure good luck."

"You bastards that was a cheap shot! Now I hope you're ready for round two!"Natsu yelled as he charged them both with rage infused within his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31 Natsu vs the two dragons

Chapter 31 Natsu Vs the two dragons of darkness.

Wendy Marvell tried to escape knowing full well she wouldn't stand a chance against the two evil dragon slayers. All of a sudden, Wendy was struck by an iron pole sending her to the floor. Wendy!" Natsu yelled as he saw her lose consciousness. Natsu clenched his fists gritting his teeth as he stared at Wendy's motionless body. "Black steel! Have you no shame?! Picking on an innocent little girl!" Natsu roared. "Hahahahahaha. She was a worthless fly! Nothing more." Gajeel cackled evilly causing Natsu rage."If my words won't reach you." Natsu smashed his fists together summoning his flames around him. "Then I guess i'll have to beat the crap out of you until you can't stand!"

Natsu charged the two evil doers still laughing at Wendy's misfortune. "I'll teach you to laugh at an innocent little girl!" "That's the look lets see what you're made of salamander! Tetsuryūkon! "Gajeel transformed his arm into an iron club sending it straight at Natsu. Natsu dodged the attack by vaulting backwards. But Nero was right behind him. "Hyōryū no Kōken!" Nero crashed his ice dragon's diamond fist straight into Natsu's back sending an excruciating pain which shot right up his spine. "Bastard! Natsu retaliated with his own fire fist. Natsu spun a full 360 smashing his fist into Nero. "Karyū no Tekken!" Nero was hit directly sent flying next to Gajeel. Nero grinned as he fired his breath blast. Hyōryū no Kōken!" Natsu made no effort to dodge the attack he just summoned flames around him to melt the ice. Suddenly Natsu cried out in pain as the iron club struck him straight in the gut. Little did he know whilst Nero fired his breath blast Gajeel unleashed his iron club behind it so Natsu wouldn't see his attack. Without hesitating Gajeel leaped into the air.

"Metsu ryu ogi! Goma Tetsu Jin Ken!" Gajeel unleashed his karma demon iron god sword slashing it down with might force at Natsu. Natsu roaring with power grabbed the gigantic sword but couldn't believe the massive force of the wielder behind it as the blade reached further and further down to his head. "You're wide open!" Nero appeared out of nowhere slicing at Natsu. "Hyōryū no Kōken!" Nero transformed his katana into an unmeltable ice blade slicing at Natsu's abdomen. Natsu cried out in pain as the karma demon god iron sword sliced at his chest also. "We've got him now Gajeel! Time to finish him!"

"Hyōryū no Namida!" Nero formed a storm of icicles raining down upon Natsu freezing him upon impact. "What is this! I can't move!" "Now Gajeel!" "Gee hee bye salamander. Time to eat iron! Goma Tetsu Rasen! Gajeel transformed his legs into a humungous drill rotating at amazing speed. As the drill neared Natsu closer and closer, Natsu struggled even more. "Don't ever underestimate a fairy tail wizard!" Natsu exploded in flames eradicating the ice caging him in his spot. The flames were also so powerful that Gajeel's drill was powerless to reach Natsu. Crumbling it to pieces.

"But how you were finished? How did you destroy my drill?!"

"Ha ha my fire isn't ordinary fire. My fire is the fire of the dragon Igneel Eradicating everything within there path. Now what do you say we finish this warm up now? I'm fired up! What about you?"

Gajeel and Nero stared at Natsu with a slight sense of fear. He was nowhere near this powerful the last time we fought? Nero thought to himself shaking in fear. "Gajeel we can do this we just have to attack him together!"

"Shut up don't tell me what to do!"Nero and Gajeel charged Natsu both punching him from both directions. Natsu blocked both punches with him his ignited arms and sent them both of course swinging his arms around. Nero and Gajeel both roared ferociously as they formed their elemental skins. Gajeel transformed iron silver where Nero transformed himself sapphire with shards of ice. Once again they charge Natsu without thinking. "Karyuu no Kagizume!" Natsu did a full 360 spin talon attack knocking them down again. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have an exam to finish. Ahhhhhhhhhh! "Natsu exploded with power bringing lightning along with his flames around him. This made Gajeel a bit worried given he was a huge conductor of lightning he might as well be a lightning rod at this rate.

"Raienryū no Hoko!" Both Gajeel and Nero dodged the mega blast. However; Gajeel didn't get far before the flame lightning roar found his iron and hit him head on. Gajeel was brought to his knee leaving some of his iron scales shattered as he roared in agony. However; it wasn't just Natsu roar which made him experience so much pain. He had been stabbed by Nero's katana. Natsu stared wide eyed at this event. "You pathetic trash you're useless!" "You're a disgrace to eye of the serpent!" (The guild Nero is in)

"What's wrong with you? Wasn't he your comrade?!" "Pfft that weakling? Let's face it this fight is between us it always has been!" Nero laughed maniacally as his ice blue aura turned sapphire unleashing scales upon his face. He had just activated his dragon force. "People like you make me sick! He was your comrade and yet you just tossed him aside like he was nothing... I'm going to teach the power of feelings! The power of my guild as a fairy tail wizard!"Erza and Mirajane both smiled at Natsu's speech they really were proud to have such an amazing wizard in the guild. The power of the lighting Flame dragon and of the ice dragon emitted through the atmosphere as they both stared each other down.


	32. Chapter 32 Natsu vs Nero

Chapter 32 Natsu vs. Nero

"Come on then!" Natsu and Nero both charged each their fists encased in their elemental power. "you seriously think you can defeat me without dragon force you fool?!" "I don't need it to kick your ass Nero."

"You dare mock my power!"

"Hyōryū no Hoko!"

"Raienryū no Hoko!" Natsu's breath blast immediately overpowered Nero's sending a volt of lightning upon him after the explosion.

"You see i'm much more powerful than you Nero. Because I have the power of my family my loved ones behind me. And with them I can never lose to somebody as cold hearted as you!" "Shut up salamander i'll freeze your pathetic flames!" Natsu and Nero engaged in a constant flurry of attacks ice meeting flames. "Guren karyuken!" Nero mirrored this attack with the use of his own element as numerous fists impacted with each other.

"Weak loved ones won't assure your victory! The strong will survive and the weak will perish!"

"Weak? You obviously haven't tasted enough of the power of Fairy tail... Well then allow me to burn its very power through your foolish mind!" Natsu obliterated the ground beneath due to the might behind his punch connecting with Nero's face. Nero recovered with nothing but the thirst for blood on his mind. "M y precious Diagon is screaming for your blood salamander. And it shall soon get its desire as I stab it through your weak and frigid body!"

"But first i'll take care of that fly so she can't heal you again!" Mira and Erza grew worried after seeing Nero draw his blade and dart for little Wendy. The poor Wendy was incredibly frightened being rendered in her spot screaming and crying as the dark mage got closer. "Wendy! He screamed as he managed to approach the terrified girl.

"Natsu!" They both screamed remembering what that blade did to him the last time it tasted his blood. Nero groaned as he mustered all his force to strike down Natsu but an incredible force hindered the path of his blade. "Why won't you just die you disgrace for a dragon slayer!"

"Ha ha because I have too much to live for. And besides Lisanna is waiting for me."As the smoke cleared it had come clear what as stopping the blade it was Natsu's hand leaving it motionless.

"How many innocent lives do you have to take until you're happy? It's about time I show you what a fairy tail wizard is made of! "Natsu exploded with power snapping the blade as if it was a mere piece of paper. "My sword?!" Nero was terrified as he vaulted way. "What are you a monster?!"Natsu began to proceed forward. "Don't come any closer! Stay away from me! Nero froze the ground to try stop Natsu from reaching him. Natsu dashed towards Nero using his flames to act as a turbo booster.

"Hyōryū no Hoko!" Natsu melted the breath blast with ease he was so angry right now that his flames increased a hundred fold. "Raienryū no tekken! Kagizume! Raienryū no Gekitetsu!" Natsu engulfed his fist and forearm in fire and lightning devastatingly striking his opponent. Nero could hardly believe it he was struggling using every piece of his will power and strength just to remain standing.

"I'm the strongest!"

"This will finish you Nero! Raienryū no Kenkaku!"Natsu engulfed his whole body in lighting and flames as he darted towards Nero as fast as a mighty arrow. All of a sudden, Natsu felt the power of an incredible force empowering his attack. "Tenryu no Hoko !" The little girl Wendy fired a hurricane like air blast towards Natsu's own dragon slayer attack enforcing it and increasing his speed tremendously. Natsu crashed straight into Nero with colossal force the impact crashing him into the boulders behind him. How did he get so strong? His power is immeasurable were Nero's last thoughts as he lost consciousness. Natsu reverted his eyes back to Wendy she's a dragon slayer Natsu thought as he stared at her. "Natsu are you okay? She said as she checked to see if he was injured. "I'm fine thank you Wendy." "I'm glad "were her last words as she to fell unconscious.

"Wendy what did you do to her!" Were the words of a mysterious flying creature. "I didn't do anything I think she just used too much dragon slayer magic."

"What is she doing here anyway?" Natsu questioned the creature which he now identified as a flying cat like happy.

"Wendy heard there was a dragon in this city so she assumed it would know where her dragon Grandeenay the sky dragon would be."

All of a sudden a powerful gale force wind rushed amongst the ruined terrain as the dragon reawakened. "Wait come back tell me where Igneel is!" The dragon roared as he carried Nero away on his back. "Finish off that fairy tail wizard men!" Nero shouted as his eye of the serpent comrades appeared.

"Damn it i'm completely out of magic power."

"Well looks like it's time for us to have some fun Erza." Mirajane said as she began her transformation.

"Sure let's show them our power of fairy tail as well! Requip!"

Mirajane transformed into her Satan soul form emerging from purple flames. Erza emerged from the shining beam of light with band ages covering her torso along with flame patterned trousers. "Get them don't leave one fairy alive!"

"Prepare to face the power of the most feared sword by sacrificing all my defence. Benizakura! Erza dashed towards the dark wizards slicing all in her path. "Take this!" Erza placed her sword behind her back giving her Benizakura demon sword an illuminating red glow. She unleashed her swords might sending numerous crimson red magical slices there way. Mirajane was next summoning her evil explosion sending all the guild members in a dark tornado strike. "Well that was too easy said a disappointed Erza."

"It's okay Erza now we can get Wendy to porlyusica and Natsu back to the guild to celebrate his triumph."

"You mean?!"

"Yes Natsu Dragneel you have passed the test you are now an S class wizard. Congratulations!" Natsu was overjoyed jumping into the air in excitement."Now let's go get your reward and head home."

And so the fairy tail wizards ventured off to the horizon as they began their journey back to Fairy tail.


	33. Chapter 33 wendy the sky dragon slayer

Chapter 33 Wendy the sky dragon slayer

Wendy P.O.V

Hello my name is Wendy marvel it's very nice to meet you. I am 10 years old and I was raised by the sky dragon Grandeenay. Just recently I used to be part of a guild named cait shelter only to find out that the guild was made up of thought forms. I was very shocked and upset at first. However did what my master told me I was to seek out a wizard called Natsu Dragneel in order to awaken my true dragon slayer power. I'm not the strongest dragon slayer due to I don't really like fighting but I am known to be gifted in support magic such as, enhancing wizards magic power, speed and defence.

Finally, i hear a tip from a local townsman that a dragon has been spotted nearby so i didn't hesitate despite Carla's pleas for me to not go. I had to Grandeenay.

At long last I have found him I stared in awe watching the fire surround every inch of his body fighting two dragon slayers on his own just one seemed out of the question for me. I really hate feeling useless so I hope Natsu can help me. Enjoy the next chapter I look forward to you seeing my progress as a wizard and a dragon slayer i hope you enjoy *bows*.

Wendy stretched her joints as she awakened from her sleep. She observed her surroundings puzzled to where she was she had never been here before and she struggled to comprehend where she was. "Oh you're awake. That's good you gave us quite a fright back there." Said porlyusica as she conjured up some food for the blue haired little girl. Wendy's eyes shot wide open as she felt a sudden sense of warmth as she sniffed the familiar scent surrounding the mysterious old woman.

"Grandeenay!" She shrieked as she embraced porlyusica. Porlyusica showed a hint of sadness upon her face as she looked down at the scared little girl.

Cheers surrounded the guild hall as beer mugs clashed into one another. "Cheers!"

Celebrations were held all around as Natsu Dragneel entered the guild his head held high as he saluted the master with the fairy tail sign. Master Makarov smirked back as he could tell the results of Natsu's exam.

Natsu marched along the hallway as all the guild members applauded him. The hall was split down the middle making it easy for Natsu to reach the master on the stage. Natsu jumped up to the stage punching his arms up into the air in triumph. "I'm pleased to announce that another one of my children is now an S class wizard. Natsu Dragneel!" Everybody cheered to the highest of their lungs capacities. "Welcome to the high ranks Natsu said Mira smiling back at him. Mystogan simply nodded at him being the strong silent type. And erza gave him her famous concussion hug.

Lisanna was next to congratulate him barely able to contain herself she pounced on him his scarf still wrapped round her neck. "Congratulations my dragon prince." She said after kissing him on the lips her eyes full of lust as she stared into his. "Thanks Lisanna i'm just amazed i'm finally an S class wizard and that reward should come in handy for us both. 1,000,000 jewel."

"Well you'll get your other reward tonight" she said whilst she trailed her index finger down from his chest to his abdomen. "I can barely contain myself let alone keep my hands to myself" she said leaning in closer to him brushing her pelvic's beneath his waist. "Now now Lisanna wait until we're alone."

"I can't help it. The fact you've been promoted to S class makes me want you more."

Natsu grinned kissing her again and then embracing her in a hug.

Wendy jumped out of bed hugging porlyusica as she cried a river of tears. "You smell just like my mother Grandeenay."

"I'm sorry young one i'm not the sky dragon you seek. But I was told by her to give you this should i have ever met you Wendy marvel the sky dragon slayer." Porlyusica handed Wendy a stack of papers. "The two sacred sky magic spells Milky Way and light sky burst drill."

"Thank you so much" she said through teary eyes in gratitude.

"I'll learn these two spells and become the sky dragon slayer Grandeenay wanted me to be!."

Porlyusica smiled as Wendy began reading straight away.

Meanwhile a fairy tail wizard is walking towards the grounds of blue Pegasus after finishing his most recent job.

Loke walked in sadness as he journeyed towards his previous master's grave when all of a sudden he became wide eyed upon seeing something. Loke for a breathe second noticed pink hair accompanied by horns in the distance round the corner. "Aries!" Loke sprinted to his full extent trying his hardest to catch up with her. Aries unaware of the person in pursuit of her carried onward to her destination Karen Lilica's grave.

Loke yelled again finally catching up to her as she stared upon the blue pegasus wizards grave. Aries finally heard loke spinning round unable to trust her ears alone. Then she saw him unable to control her emotions as he held her within his arms. "Leo I thought I would never see you again! Where did you go!?" Aries cried into Loke's chest as he held her tight.

"I'm sorry Aries I have missed you to. But no matter how hard I tried I was no longer able to see you competing against the divine entity himself. After all it's my fault Karen is... Leo himself was now in tears guilty still of his actions. "It wasn't your fault you only tried to protect me!"

"Oh would you look at that what a touching reunion."

Leo looked behind him not recognising that sinister voice.

"Well hello there Leo Aries finally found the spirit that got away.

"I'm sorry Leo I didn't know she was following me I swear!"

"Who are you!?" Leo questioned.

The girl before him wore a white dress with wing attachments to it.

"Well I guess you could say i'm your master Leo. After all I killed Karen!"

Leo was overcome with a sudden sense of rage as he heard that horrible evil laughter. "Please stop leave him alone!"

"Quiet you! You have done your job! Gate of the ram close."

All of a sudden Aries disappeared in a cloud of fluff as she returned to the spirit world. "Aries! Why you!"

"That's right give in to your anger hate me. After all I finished off Karen. She was so pathetic and weak as she apologised to Aries and her precious Leo drawing her last breath!"

"Ring magic..."

Leo was cut short as he felt a piercing laser penetrate his skin. The silver keyed spirit Caelum now in front of him.

Angel walked closer to Loke revealing a black key with his zodiac symbol.

"Where did you get that key?! I don't have a key anymore. I was banished from the spirit world." Leo shook in fear unable to believe what angel held in her hand.

"You'll belong to me as a dark spirit you're my property i killed your owner. Angel manoeuvred the key drawing out a purple resemblance of Loke's zodiac symbol. "Wait that's taboo! You can't do this!" A purple shroud of darkness surrounded Leo as the now dark purple mist began entering his insides through every available entrance. His eye sockets, his nostrils and his mouth. "Ahhh what's happening to me!?" Leo yelled in agony as the darkness began to possess his soul. Leo couldn't go out like this. "Lion brilliance!" But nothing happened

"Ha ha you fool you've use up all your celestial magic there is no escape. It was no use Leo shouted as he was engulfed by the darkness. All of a sudden a golden light illuminated revealing Aries. "No Leo!" She screamed as she ran from angel towards him. Angel grabbed her hand tight. "Don't interfere it's too late!

Aries cried as she felt a huge dark presence in front of her. Leo now emerged from the darkness standing tall in his black suit he now had red hair and fangs. But Aries couldn't bare the change of his innocent beautiful eyes to a sinister evil appearance. Aries shook in fear.

"Ha ha. It's great to be back! My power is overflowing! Loke grinned mischievously as he roared in power.

"Welcome Leo the shadow lion. Are you ready for your mission?"

"Yes my mistress what is your command?"

"I want you to destroy fairy tail... And kill Lucy heartfilia!"

"As you wish my mistress. It shall be done!"


	34. Chapter 34 wrath of the shadow lion

Chapter 34 wrath of the shadow lion

Wasting no time angel took out her black key. "You know the first mission right?"

"Yes mistress."

"Then go close demon gate of the shadow lion". Leo disappeared back to the spirit world home of the celestial spirits.

"Leo! Hi it's great to see you!" Said Libra as she went towards him.

All of a sudden a glorious light summoned in between them. Coming forth was the spirit emperor. "Stay back old friend this isn't the Leo you know!" Bellowed the spirit emperor as he stared down the shadow lion.

"How did you get here? Only those who are one with light are welcome in this world."

"Shut up old timer! Divine containment!" Darkness was summoned all around the ruler of the celestial spirit as he helplessly lost his divine strength.

"This has nothing to do with you old timer i'm just here to make my friends an offer"

Leo roared mightily making the whole of the power spirit world shake. "Join me as your leader and help me kill Lucy heartfilia."

Taurus snapped "nobody shall harm Lucy while i'm still moooving!" The giant bull punched full force towards Leo only for him to jump on his fist and roundhouse kick him to the face. "Darkness awaken!" Leo was surrounded by a dark purple aura along with his hands they to were encased in darkness.

Taurus wasn't ready to give up. He would keep his promise to protect Lucy. Taurus unsheathed his axe crashing it into the ground. "Fierce moove!" Cracks formed a trail towards Leo separating the ground beneath him but Leo quickly evade the strike. "He's so fast!" Cancer said as he stared in fear. Taurus swung his axe straight at Leo this time looking like a clean hit. Leo blocked the axe with his forearm effortlessly. "What how?!"

"So I take it we don't have an agreement Taurus? Fine i'll destroy you then." Leo struck the axe back causing Taurus to stagger following up with an excruciating gut blow. "Leo is making Taurus seem like a little child with how easily he is overpowering him!" Said cancer in a worried tone.

Leo positioned his arm out placing his other hand on his forearm forming a dark flamed magic circle. "Darkness impact!" Leo summoned forth a shadow lion which shot straight through Taurus at tremendous force knocking him out of the fight.

"Taurus! Damn you take this!"

Aquarius was the next to go on the offence against Leo summoning a humungous wave from her trusty urn. Leo grinned as he was swallowed whole by the water which spun him round in a whirlpool. "Is that all you've got Aquarius?" Leo replied as he powered up his aura. Leo used his mighty power to change the waters course sending it straight back at Aquarius. What Aquarius witnessed next was highly upsetting. She gazed deep into the now darkened eyes of her love Scorpio. Whose tail was now razor sharp covered in spikes. He grinned at her as he summoned spikes from his arms and his legs as he launched his sand buster attack. Aquarius shrieked in pain as she could not understand why he did such a thing to her.

"Scorpio why? Why did you do that you hurt me." Aquarius was practically crying as she experienced pain from the one she believed would never hurt her. "Pfft you're too much of a goody goody for me Aquarius. Thanks to the black key i'm much more powerful. Now Begone!"

Scorpio launched his tail straight at Aquarius piercing it through the flesh of her tail. Aquarius simply cried as she lost consciousness.

"How much more of this do I have to endure Leo? How many of my children must you make suffer?!" Yelled the spirit king.

"They brought it on themselves old man for not joining the darkness! Now i'm going to finish them!" Leo bellowed back.

Cancer charged Leo only to be sent back through massive force. "Darkness mini gun!" Leo sent several dark magical bullets at cancer bringing him to his knees.

"Spica hole!" Virgo encased Leo in rocks trying her hardest to restrain him. However; his power was to magnificent as the maiden fell to the ground being stabbed by the shards of rocks which she summoned to contain the evil spirit. "Now now Virgo it seems must punish you for your disobedience!"

Plue ran to Leo pleading him to stop hurting his friends as he hugged his leg. "How dare you touch me you insect!" Leo kicked Plue away without any mercy towards the little guy. Aries couldn't take anymore as she watched the one she cared about most corrupting all of her friends sending shadows through every opening of their souls. She turned and fled from the scene to try escape. "Oh one more lamb for the slaughter house how nice!" Leo summoned towards Aries to make her follow the same fate of the other spirits. "Wool wall!" Aries blocked the shadow possession spell still fleeing from the dark and sinister Leo. "Wait Aries you can't hide anywhere i'll find you!" Leo said as he laughed maniacally.

Aries kept running refusing to look back. But the fear increased as she fell to the floor tripping over plue's unconscious body. All of a sudden Leo roared at a colossal sound wave as his power increased sending more shadows to possess Aries. "I must get help. I have to warn Lucy! I'm sorry everyone I will save you and get help I promise!" Aries with the shadows a second in front of her disappeared using her own magic from the spirit world leaving only a puff of pink smoke.

"No matter I have enough spirits to help me destroy fairy tail. Now accept the power i have blessed you with and join me my friends!" Leo commanded.

All of a sudden, every spirit groaned in pain as their personality and appearance dramatically shape shifted. Taurus the great white bull now had grown longer horns along with a colour change as he now took on the appearance of a shadow bull with glowing red malicious eyes. Wielding an even more terrifying axe as it emitted flames on its outer frame.

"Time to remoovee Lucy from existence!"

Aquarius grew fangs and a spiked mermaid tail and her eyes like Taurus' changed to a sinister red. "I will make you drown in a river of your own blood." Aquarius said as she licked her lips in satisfaction.

Virgo was the next to change from her normal self changing from her usual maid gentle attire to a dark and punishing dominatrix exterior and interior whilst she twirled around a cattle prod in between her fingers. "Time to punish Lucy heartfilia" she said with a mischievous grin.

Cancer the crab's hands dropped the scissors they wielded as they took on the form sharp and piercing pincers. His usual blue striped shirt had become tainted black along with two other arms emerging from his sides. "Time to work on your do Lucy!"

Plues eyes had changed from their innocent black coal eyes to crimson. And his carrot nose had become metallic navy blue.

All shadow spirits assembled in front of their leader bowing in allegiance to their new master. "Excellent your power has sky rocketed. Now follow me to our headquarters where we co-ordinate the destruction of fairy tail!" Leo and the other shadow spirits disappeared into the darkness as they warped to the dark spirit world.

Aries collapsed to her knees in tears as she became overwhelmed with shock. He friends had just transformed into evil spirits and she only just narrowly escaped. Aries perked up when she realised something. "I've got to warn Lucy!" Aries was in the human world more specifically she was in magnolia. Aries closed her eyes and concentrated trying to locate Lucy's focused celestial spirit energy. Aries eyes shot open when she located a sign of celestial magic. She ran as fast as she could finding a house at the end of her trail. Aries didn't hesitate she climbed the back of the house in order to reach the open window.

Meanwhile Lucy was in her room rocking on her chair as she stared blankly at her unfinished literature she had started. Chewing softly on her pencil as she brainstormed ideas in her head of what she could write about. "Lucy heartfilia!" Aries shouted.

Lucy was startled causing her to lose balance on her chair. "Ow that hurt." Lucy groaned as she rubbed her leg.

"I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to startle you."

Lucy on in puzzlement as she stared at the unknown creature in her room. "Who are you?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm the ram spirit Aries. And I need your help. No the celestial spirit world needs your help!"

Lucy was shocked why did this spirit request Lucy's help and what was going on?

"Please you have to help Leo..." Aries said as she lost consciousness.

"Hey are you okay? Say something" Lucy panicked as she tried to awaken the celestial spirit.

Lucy decided to put her in her bed and make her some tea. "This must be a side effect of her entering the human world using her own magic power.

As the celestial spirit remained unconscious, a dark meeting was occurring in the ominous spirit world. The evil spirits gathered round the table as they conversed.

Leo was at the front of the room with a display board. On this display board had fairy tail wizards. With the words above there eliminate fairy. "Okay guys here's what we're going to do. You guys can fight and destroy whoever you like. However, crushing Lucy will be my honours so don't interfere!"

Back at Lucy's house, Aries sat bolt upright drenched in sweat remembering what happened to her friends. "Are you okay Aries? You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm sorry. Lucy please save Leo and the spirit world come with me and i'll take you there please!" Aries pleaded in tears.

Lucy held her hand out to Aries to aid her in standing up. "Lead the way of course i'll help you!" Lucy said enthusiastically. "Thank you lucy please take my hand."

An enormous light summoned down upon Lucy's houses absorbing both Lucy and Aries inside it.


End file.
